


Winter's Fury

by Texan_Red_Rose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bandits & Outlaws, Eventual Romance, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texan_Red_Rose/pseuds/Texan_Red_Rose
Summary: Yang and Raven have a very... complicated relationship. This is stressed even further when Raven captures someone trespassing within the tribelands. Facing a cold winter- and a colder woman named Winter- Yang has to make a decision that will dictate the future of the tribe.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 45
Kudos: 158





	1. The Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> So, a few years ago, there was a prompt on tumblr that went something like "You’re the daughter of a notorious gang of thieves who have just kidnapped a noblewoman. In a bought of pity, you give her warm clothes and help her escape. She promises to remember your kindness, and runs off into the night. Now, years later, the worst winter that the land has ever seen is threatening the lives of everyone and everything around you. But you, you seem to be immune. For it wasn’t just some girl you saved all that time ago. It was the Snow Queen. And she does remember you." and I decided to tweak it a bit. This was started somewhere in the V4-5 timeframe.

Yang couldn’t help the grin curling her lips as she watched Ruby pace in front of her, both hands balled into fists as she searched for an opening. Considering the blonde had her arms at her sides, completely relaxed, one would think it would be easy to find some, but that person likely had no experience fighting the blonde brawler of the Branwen tribe. Dressed in her usual garb of a beaten and worn leather jacket with half sleeves, matching long pants tucked into calf-high boots, and her signature orange scarf about her throat, the woman appeared far more at ease than her opponent, the red cloak about her shoulders fluttering in the wind and her own boots crunching the leaves underfoot, black and red corset creaking with every breath.

When her sister’s patience finally ran out, she lunged forward and tried to jab, but Yang easily stepped aside and lowered her shoulder, driving forward to allow Ruby’s momentum to flip her up and over the elder’s shoulder.

“This isn’t fair!” With a growl on her lips, silver eyes glared up at her from the ground. “I’m a sniper, there’s  _ no reason _ for me to fight someone hand-to-hand!”

“A sniper without a sniper rifle,” she pointed out, shrugging. “Hey, you never know what’s going to happen, Rubes. You might have to use your fists,” she said, holding out a hand and helping the woman to her feet. “You’ll get the hang of it one day.”

“Or, and here’s a thought, I  _ don’t _ get used to it and spend this time making my aim better, so no one  _ can _ get close to me!”

Fondly ruffling her sister’s hair, Yang rolled her eyes. “C’mon, you know Raven’s just going to give you hell when she gets back. Our tribe has-”

“Has to defend our lands from all enemies and continue the Branwen tradition, yeah,  _ I know _ .” Ruby sighed, fiddling with the clasp of her cloak. “Maybe I’m just not cut out for that. I want adventure and excitement but something bigger than Grimm patrols.”

A frown tugged at her lips. She’d known for years that her little sister wanted something far beyond the boundaries of the tribe’s land, an adventure on par with those stories Mom read to them as kids. That would mean going away, though, and Raven kinda… didn’t like that idea. At all. Mom and Dad, though, were a bit more sympathetic to her sense of wonder.

“One day, you’ll get outta here, I promise.” Setting a hand on Ruby’s shoulder, she offered a little smile. “Just try not to piss the old lady off too much until then, okay? That’s my job.” A wink. “I’ll go easier on you next time she watches us spar.”

“Thanks, Yang.” For a moment, Ruby faltered. “You think Mom will be mad? When I tell her I really want to leave?”

She pressed her lips into a thin line. “I think she’ll just want you to be happy but she’s gonna worry after you if you run off alone. I mean, same reason Dad was happy I came back; it’s a scary world out there and they just want us to be safe.” That explanation never seemed to satisfy, though. They both craved adventure, just of differing sorts, but neither would be able to accomplish that while staying with the tribe. However, their parents seemed rather… decided over the whole matter- or rather just the one in particular. “Honestly, Dad and Mom we could probably convince. It’s Raven that’s…”

“Yeah…”

Both of them started as a horn sounded from across the camp, heralding the return of the woman herself.

“Speak of the Devil.” Yang muttered, heaving a sigh. “Let’s go see what she brought back.”

The sisters made their way to the main entrance to camp, neither one particularly interested in the lectures they would likely receive. Neither had been on good terms with Raven before she departed on her ‘supply run’ and they expected the woman’s keen memory to hold true even now. Mom or Dad would usually curtail any lectures but both were out- the former on a Grimm patrol and the latter to hunt game- which meant they didn’t have any manner of filter for their shared parent’s… unique style of mentoring.

As they joined their tribemates near the main gate, red eyes swept over those assembled until they fell like a hammer on the two of them. 

She still had an inch on Yang despite their similarities elsewhere- same wild hair with that stubborn cowlick despite the differing colors, same strong set to their jaws, same steady stance- and wore the tribe’s colors of red and black, just like Ruby. Thankfully, Ruby had inherited her Dad’s broad shoulders and softer expressions, because the one staring them down now made others shrink back in fear. Not her daughters, though, one through a streak of rebellious pride and the other because she simply didn’t  _ get _ intimidated.

“You two, come here,” Raven said, voice smooth and even for the moment. When it came to reprimands, theirs were typically delivered in private, but Yang wouldn’t be surprised if they were about to get a public diatribe- well, her, at least. Ruby would probably just get a few chiding remarks. “Have they behaved while I was gone?”

“Yeah.” Vernal nodded quickly, always eager to answer to the tribe’s leader. “They did their chores and training, no fuss.”

“Good.” For a moment, it looked like the woman might dismiss them, but then she reached into the pouch at her hip and tossed something at Ruby. “Here.”

Her sister caught it, turning the thing over for a moment before her expression lit up. “This- it’s a bolt assembly!”

“It should fit the schematics you showed me.” For a moment, she frowned. “I still don’t think it’s a good idea for you to neglect your hand-to-hand combat but you  _ are _ the best shot in the tribe. Finish that weapon design and I’ll consider letting you join the Grimm patrol.”

“Really?” 

At Raven’s nod, her sister jumped up and punched the air, stringing together gratitude and promises before disappearing in a flurry of red rose petals. When she reappeared, it was with her arms around the woman’s waist, muttering something along the lines of ‘thanks, Momma’ before running off, her excitement distracting her for the moment.

Yang couldn’t help but smile. Raven didn’t like them calling her that- ‘Mom’ and all other maternal monikers were reserved for Summer, Ruby’s other mom- but allowed it to slide while refocusing on the blonde.

“You.” For a moment, they held each other’s gazes before the woman sighed, shaking her head. “You really think you’re old enough to consider finding a life partner?”

Instantly, Yang rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, the bracelets she wore clinking against each other in the process. “First off, I’m twenty-five, I’m plenty old enough. Secondly, what I  _ said _ was I wanted to date someone outside the tribe. There’s a difference.”

“You’ve been sneaking out of camp at every opportunity for the past six years; haven’t you gone on enough ‘dates’ at this point?” 

Although Raven was her biological mother, she’d  _ much _ prefer having this conversation with Mom. At least  _ she _ wouldn’t be so deliberately obtuse about the whole thing. “I only ‘snuck out’ because everyone’s terrified you’re going to raid them; even what ‘relationships’ I’ve had don’t really mean much when I couldn’t even mention my own name without people freaking out.” She put her hands up. “Look, all I want to do is find someone I like without them worrying about what you’ll do if we break up. I don’t think that’s too much to ask!”

“Our strength comes from remaining feared, Yang. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you this.” Raven sighed, rubbing at her temple. “We can’t just  _ let _ people disrespect us.”

“Getting dumped by someone isn’t being disrespected.”

“It is to me. Any harm brought against my tribe or family is a clear sign of disrespect.” Waving a hand, she plowed on regardless of her daughter’s objections. “At any rate, it doesn’t matter.” She made a motion behind her, one of her retinue that went on the supply run nodding and reaching into the nearby wagon. “I’ve already found you a suitable wife.”

Her brows pinched in confusion. “What do you mean you’ve-” 

The words died as something large was roughly pulled from the back of the wagon and tossed like a sack of potatoes towards her, rolling in the dirt to land at her feet. However, it wasn’t a sack at all, but rather a person- a woman, bound, gagged, and blindfolded.

“We found her trespassing on our lands on the way back,” Raven said, a smile curling her lips. “She put up an admirable fight. She’ll make a good wife for you, I think.”

“Raven, what is  _ wrong _ with you?” Kneeling down, she tried to steady the woman but she immediately started struggling. “Whoa, hey, take it easy, I’m taking the blindfold off, alright?”

Lilac eyes quickly scanned the woman’s form; she wore a uniform of some sort, heavy white cloth accented by deep blue and silver, with white hair tied into a bun that seemed to suffer from both the fight and being transported like cargo. Thick ropes were wrapped around her chest, thighs, and calves, smaller ones binding her forearms together behind her back, and while it didn’t  _ look _ particularly uncomfortable- no more than being tossed around likely was, at any rate- the open wound at her temple, likely from when she was subdued, had a bit of blood caked around it, red and purple from swelling. It seemed to be her only injury, so Yang took care in untying the blindfold, revealing dazzling blue eyes glaring up at her from the ground.

“You know the penalty for those who trespass against us, Yang.” Without a hint of sympathy, the woman laid a hand very deliberately on the sword at her hip. “If she doesn’t join the tribe, she will be killed. I thought this would be a compromise you’d approve of.”

“Mom’s  _ told you _ our territory isn’t clearly marked; you can’t just hand out death sentences whenever people get lost!” Her voice raised as one hand clenched into a fist. “And you just can’t go around kidnapping people either!”

Raven frowned at her, obviously displeased. “You’re being ungrateful. You wanted to pursue someone not of the tribe and here she is. I don’t see the problem.”

“Look, whatever.” After growing up in the camp, Yang could tell when she was fighting a losing battle. She could only hope that when Mom or Dad returned, they’d be able to talk some sense into the woman. “I’m taking her back to my tent.”

“Good.” Obviously pleased that her solution seemed to be accepted, the woman smiled. “You two should get acquainted. Send word if you need anything; I’ll see if we have something in her size.”

“Yeah, right, I’ll do that,” she replied, the tone of her voice bordering on snide as she rolled her eyes before looking back down at the bound woman. “I’m going to move you, okay?”

Blue eyes narrowed at her, obviously implying ‘do I have a choice’ and she winced because, really, neither of them did. If she turned around and walked away, Raven absolutely  _ would _ have the ‘trespasser’ killed to send a message to the lands bordering the tribe. At the same time, she didn’t blame the woman for her anger, given the circumstances.

Carefully, she slipped her arms beneath her, hefting the woman into her arms and turning to leave as quickly as she could. The others stepped back, giving her plenty of room to leave, and she made a mental note to keep an eye out for any of them hanging around her tent. A side effect of being so closed off from the rest of the world was that everyone in the tribe was  _ nosy as hell _ and it drove her crazy sometimes feeling like she had no privacy at all.

“I’m really sorry about this,” she said, voice soft and low as she moved through the camp to her tent. “Raven… she means well but, sometimes... she’s just an asshole.”

Unfortunately, given the frosty glare she received, that explanation did absolutely nothing for her. At least, nothing  _ good _ .

Ducking in through the open flap, she set the woman down on her bedroll as gently as she could, wincing when she noticed the way blue eyes closed, as if a brief spike of pain had overridden all else. Quickly, Yang turned and collected up a bowl and cloth, filling the former with some water she always kept in her room before returning to the woman’s side. She set both down beside her before putting her hands up in the woman’s view.

“I’m going to remove the gag now, okay? Then I’m going to clean your wound.” Slowly, she reached forward and did exactly that, pulling the cloth away and trying to rub at the woman’s jaw to soothe away any ache in the muscle but had to snatch her hands away to keep from losing a digit as the woman tried to bite her. “Hey, c’mon, I’m trying to help!”

“If you touch me again, I’ll-”

“Lay there,  _ tied up _ , and yell at me?” She quickly interjected, pointedly glancing down at the ropes still binding her. “I know you don’t have a reason to believe me but I’m  _ trying _ to help you, okay?” She sighed, shoulders dropping. Perhaps a bit of conversation might help ease her concerns. “My name’s Yang, what’s yours?”

For a moment, it didn’t look like she’d give an answer, but the absurd amount of ropes restricting her movement likely convinced her otherwise. “Winter.”

“Winter. Alright. Really wish we met under better circumstances.” Reaching down, she dipped the cloth she’d grabbed into the bowl of water. “I’m going to clean up this cut you got first, okay?”

“Why not release me?” Blue eyes narrowed. “Or is that too much freedom?”

“Honestly, I don’t want you flinching too much, for one; this cut is really close to your eye.” She winced. “For another, I need to be sure you won’t try running off. If anyone sees you running through the camp, it… won’t end well for you.” Slowly, she reached forward with the cloth and began to gently clear away the dried blood. “Just give me a few days to figure something out. I’ll get you out of here.”

“And I should just trust you, is that it?” Although her voice remained strong, Winter winced a bit as she cleaned the wound, her body flinching as much as she could given her bonds.

“Look, this wasn’t my idea.” A frown touched her lips. “I was born into a bandit tribe, I couldn’t help that, but it’s not who I am. I promise; just give me a little time to come up with something.” Yang continued cleaning the wound, inspecting it to ensure nothing had gotten caught inside before laying a hand on Winter’s chest and closing her eyes. Although she didn’t possess the natural affinity for it, she could harness a bit of her aura to give to the woman so she could start healing. Apparently, whatever fight happened when Raven found her, it had taken all of Winter’s strength as the cold press of an answering aura felt almost negligible by comparison. “There. That should help. Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

At first, she was met with silence, and then a soft response. “Yes, to both.”

“Okay.” Reaching over, she grabbed a canteen filled with water and helped prop the woman up, tilting it slightly and doing her best to gauge when the woman was finished between sips. When she turned her head away, Yang set it aside but within reach. “I’m going to untie you. Then I’ll grab you some food, but I  _ really _ need you to stay in here, at least for now. Please?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Yeah. But, ya know, I wouldn’t advise going out; someone might attack you or try to tie you up again, and I’m not sure if they’ll let me bring you back in here if that happens.” Carefully, she began untying the ropes- her chest first, then her arms, then the ones binding her legs until the woman was free entirely and able to rub at the raw spots. “You, uh, should probably get up and stretch a bit, too. That… probably wasn’t comfortable.”

“I suppose you’re often the one attending to prisoners.” Winter still watched her like she was a dangerous animal, clearly upset about the whole being bound and captured thing. Which, frankly, she found completely understandable.

“Uh… I know this isn’t going to sound very comforting, but we don’t usually  _ take  _ prisoners.” She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. “I really don’t know what she was thinking. Raven… I guess she’s  _ trying _ to help but she just- she doesn’t think it through.”

“Not a very admirable trait in a leader.”

“Not in a mother either but, hey, it’s the hand I got dealt.” Getting to her feet, she turned towards the tent flap. “I’m going to get you some food. Anything specific? I, uh, we don’t exactly… have a lot- there’s probably some beef stew from last night but I can get something else if you’d like? I think there’s chicken or pork being prepared for tonight, I could sneak some of that and make you something real quick.”

For a moment, Winter remained silent. “Beef stew is fine.”

“Alright.” She untied the binding keeping her flap open, to offer the woman a bit of privacy while she was gone. “I’m really sorry about this. Just give me some time and I’ll get you out.”

With that, she left, ensuring the tent flap covered the entrance before looking around. It seemed everyone was elsewhere- either by choice or order, she couldn’t say- and she straightened out her jacket before crossing to where they usually took their meals. In the back of her mind, she kept up a running soundtrack of all the things she  _ wished _ she could say to Raven, and it probably reflected in her expression if the way the few currently in the food tent immediately avoided her was any indication. She couldn’t imagine how Winter felt- attacked, bound, thrown at someone’s feet- and had to remind herself that getting the woman her freedom had to take precedence over her own frustrations with Raven’s understanding of ‘compromise’.

Locating a bowl- one of the bigger ones, seeing as she couldn’t begin to guess when the last time Winter had eaten might be- and filling it almost to the brim, Yang grabbed a loaf of bread and left the tent while running through possibilities in her mind. Trying to sneak her out tonight would be foolish, for a few reasons, one of which was that Raven probably expected it. Guard patrols around the camp would likely be beefed up for the next night or two, and she could already see signs that the woman had ordered exactly that.

Escaping during the daytime would be… difficult in some respects but easier in others. After sneaking out of camp herself so many times, she knew they had a blind spot near the forest on the northeast side. However, that still presented the problem of  _ how _ Winter would get back anywhere remotely familiar. Their camp sat in the heart of their lands; without a mount or suitable method of transport, it would be several days’ walk, and without supplies or a weapon, that could be a death sentence all unto itself.

Supplies, an escape route, a map of some sort, a weapon- the list of things she needed to sneak back to her tent to prepare for Winter’s escape grew, and her ability to find them all… Yang winced. She  _ really _ didn’t want to put off her escape longer than a few days- it would be hard enough to gain the woman’s trust for  _ that _ long, going further would likely do more harm than good.

Ducking back into her tent, she found Winter crouching in one corner, watching the opening with…

“Is… that my brush?”

“It was the only manner of weapon I could find.”

Blinking for a moment, Yang had to eventually nod. “Yeah, that makes sense. When my hair knots, it’s a nightmare getting it untangled. I snapped more than a few brushes before I made that one.”

“You made it?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m kinda the blacksmith nowadays. Mostly weapons and gear but, sometimes, little things.” She shrugged. “We don’t really do trade with our neighbors, so if we can’t make it, we don’t have it.” Then, she frowned. “Well, if we don’t make it or steal it, I guess.”

Winter watched her, narrowing her eyes and trying for all the world to pretend neither of them heard her growling stomach. “Is there a particular reason you’re just standing there?”

“Well, you’re still holding the brush, which makes me think you don’t want me coming any closer.” She nodded back towards the tent flap. “Thing is, if I go out there for too long, they’ll realize I’ve left you alone and start asking questions, and I’d rather wait until we have a plan before banking on my ability to lie. So… I’m just… gonna stand here. Until you tell me otherwise.”

Slowly, the woman set aside her impromptu weapon. “Fine. A truce, for now.”

“Great.” Taking a few steps forward, she knelt down and set the bowl and bread on a low tray table she used for her meals, on the rare occasions she took them in her room. Utensils were already laid out on it- cleaned from the last time she used them, of course- and she quickly retreated back to the front of the tent to give Winter some space. “Bread’s fresh, made just this morning.”

“Right now, it could be hard as stone and I’d eat it.” 

Leaving her corner of the tent, the woman pulled the tray table into her lap and started eating, looking… remarkably composed despite how hungry her words implied her to be. Yang couldn’t help but be a little impressed; not that she was… okay, so she was a messy eater, still, she had better manners than some of her tribemates, but the way Winter ate put that to shame. Suddenly, she felt bad for not thinking to grab a napkin or cloth, instead pulling at the scarf she wore about her neck and offering it up when it became obvious that was what Winter was looking for, using a small corner of the fabric to dab at the corners of her mouth.

Looking for something to distract herself, lilac eyes traced over the crisp lines of the woman’s uniform. The silver accents etched into the cloth formed intricate patterns- snowflakes, now that she had the chance to really look at them- while the blue seemed to act merely as trim. Silver buttons along the front and at her wrists caught the low light coming from the lamp she kept burning in the corner. And there, pinning her collar closed and sitting at the hollow of her throat, a red gem that seemed to catch any stray bit of light. All in all, Winter had this… subdued, yet refined air, though the sharpness of her gaze never diminished, and she found herself admiring it.

Yang focused her attention elsewhere while clearing her throat and hoping the blush in her cheeks didn’t come out  _ too _ much. The last thing either of them needed was a distraction at this point.

When she heard the clinking of the spoon hitting the bottom of an empty bowl- and trying to ignore how impressed she was, seeing as that serving would constitute a large meal for  _ her _ , and she could eat- Yang looked back over, waiting until the woman had finished her drink of water before speaking.

“Do you want seconds?” Although she highly doubted it, she thought it only polite to offer.

“No,” Winter replied, pausing. “Thank you.”

“I’m, uh, glad it filled you.” Fishing for compliments on the cooking  _ probably _ wouldn’t go over too well, so she ignored that for now. “Where are you from?”

Again, blue eyes narrowed, watching her closely. “What does that matter?”

“Well, you’ll probably need a map to get out of the tribelands, but I don’t know which one would actually help you get home.” She made a motion around her. “There’s some dangerous terrain around us; it’ll be hard to navigate without a map, and I wouldn’t want to give you one leading south if you live to the north.”

“That makes sense.” Winter exhaled through her nose. “I hail from Atlas. The quickest route to the coast would be best.”

“Okay. Perfect.” That meant they could use the trail she’d made to sneak out, which made everything a little easier. “Did… um… well…”

“Just spit it out.”

Yang winced. “When Raven captured you, did she take anything else? A weapon, a horse- anything?”

“She took my sword and my mount.”

“I’ll get those back. The sword will be easier, I might be able to snag that tonight.” Moving to one side of the tent, she pulled open a box she only used when she planned on sparring with her sister. Inside, she kept Ember Celica, collapsed down into their bracelet forms. “Until then, here. Put them on your wrists.”

Winter eyed the bracelets with trepidation. “And what are these, exactly?”

Belatedly, Yang realized telling a woman who’d been bound head to toe not a whole lot of time prior to put something on her wrists  _ might _ leave a bit too much up to the imagination. “Here, I’ll show you.” With practiced ease, she slipped the bracelets on, then flicked her wrists to expand them, turning the harmless looking jewelry into gauntlets that covered nearly her whole forearms. “They’re weapons. Throwing a punch activates them, so, uh, be careful with that, but they’re heavy besides; good for knocking some sense into anyone who gets too close.”

“You plan to arm me?” One brow arched. “You do realize I have little reason not to turn them against you, correct?”

“I can take a hit.” She shrugged, reaching up to scratch at the back of her head self consciously. “Plus… well, I  _ am _ kinda the reason you’re in this mess to begin with, so… I probably deserve it.”

Now seemed like a good time to give the woman a bit of space, so she flicked her wrist again to collapse Ember Celica down again, setting them back in the box and pushing it a little closer to Winter. She thought about collecting up the bowl and taking it back but didn’t want to encroach just yet… which unfortunately left her at a loss for what to do next.

“ _ You _ didn’t tie me up.” She looked up, noting the way blue eyes watched her- less overt suspicion than before, which she took to be a good sign. “But I wonder… who is she? This… Raven.”

“She’s the tribe leader... and my mother.” Yang sighed, crossing her legs and resting her elbows on her knees. “I mean, that last part’s kinda obvious, huh? We look pretty similar…”

“Yet you call her by name.” Winter made a small noise. “If I ever did the same where my mother could hear me, I’d never hear the end of it.”

“Yeah, it’s… she’s... Raven’s not really the motherly sort, let’s put it that way. Ruby’s Mom was more of a mother to me growing up- if she’d been the one to find you, she would’ve given you food and directions then sent you on your way. She’s trying to soften Raven up- and she  _ has _ gotten better- but it’s still… the tribe’s been feared and hated throughout Mistral’s history, called bandits and reapers with a whole slew of charges that are probably all true. Maidens only know how we haven’t been destroyed by one of the other tribes or city-states here in Mistral; plenty of people have an ax to grind against us.” She sighed, shaking her head. “It’s a hard life. She’s a product of that... but it doesn’t excuse the things she’s done. I’m sorry you got caught up in it.”

“It doesn’t sound like you’re particularly fond of her.”

Yang looked up, scowling. “She just threw you at my feet, expecting me to marry you, because I said I wanted to go on a date; I kinda have a right to be ticked at her.” Then, her expression smoothed out by degrees. “I mean… our relationship hasn’t been the best but I know she’s trying. I just wish she tried a little harder to understand where I’m coming from instead of defaulting to the easiest answer that pops into her head.”

Passing a hand over her face, she tried not to focus on her annoyance at present. Arguing with Raven wouldn’t get her anywhere; she could only hope Mom or Dad would return soon and  _ they _ could try talking to her. She doubted Winter would be released, though, even with Mom and Dad urging Raven to reconsider. The best she could hope for would be that they got her to understand why Yang wasn’t happy with the situation and maybe a promise not to do it again.

“I can sympathize.”

She looked up, a furrow to her brow, to find nothing but sincerity staring back at her. “Really?”

“Yes.” Winter sighed, shifting to lean back against one of the poles holding up the tent. She seemed cautious at first but Yang had set it up to be a bit sturdier than most would expect, not subscribing to her tribemates’ belief that they’d ever move the camp elsewhere. “Were I to tell my mother I wanted to court someone, she’d go out, collect as many volunteers as she could, and have them stand in a line for me to choose from. It would likely escape her notice that  _ I _ wanted to be part of the process for choosing potential suitors, too; as long as I had the  _ final _ say, she’d see no problem.” 

“Hey, at least yours would’ve asked for  _ volunteers _ ,” she said, smiling slightly when the woman chuckled.

“You have a point. Perhaps I should be thankful for that small mercy.” The woman shifted but it became pretty obvious that she wasn’t uncomfortable; she was fighting to stay awake. 

Yang didn’t know how long she’d been tied up, how far Raven had traveled with her prisoner, but a full belly and freedom probably went a long way towards wanting to at least take a nap. So, she decided to take a gamble. 

“They say that springs in Mistral are the prettiest in all of Remnant. You know why?” When Winter made a noise prompting her to continue, she did so, but lowered her voice slightly. “It’s because the Spring Maiden lives here. They say she walks all through Mistral every year to ensure the flowers bloom brighter and the rains are gentle. I’ve never seen her but I can always tell when she passes near the tribelands; there’s a valley to the west that becomes filled with flowers practically overnight. There’s tulips and roses and daffodils…”

She continued listing flowers, and then all the trees that would get their leaves, and then any animal she’d come across in a long, monotonous list until, finally, the woman’s chin dropped to her chest and her shoulders relaxed. Then, she went for a minute or two more, to make sure Winter was well and truly asleep, before moving forward. In the back of her mind, she acknowledged she could very well get smacked for invading the woman’s space but banked on years of coaxing Ruby into bed to give her the necessary skills for what she had in mind.

A few minutes later, she finally stopped speaking, having laid the woman down on her sleep roll and pulled a blanket up to her shoulder. The uniform probably wasn’t the most comfortable thing to sleep in, of course, but she couldn’t really do anything about that at present. Instead, she retreated to the tent flap, turning her back to the slumbering woman and trying to work out in her head what she was going to do.

And, of course, sending a prayer to the Maidens themselves that Mom and Dad might get back, sooner rather than later. Anything that might distract Raven would be a blessing.

* * *

As the sun began to dip towards the horizon, Yang figured enough time had passed that she could leave the tent again without anyone suspecting anything. She gathered up the bowl and scanned the area just outside her tent before stepping away, hoping no one would be  _ too _ nosy. However, she failed to account for her sister’s curiosity.

“Yang!” She managed to brace herself for all of a moment before Ruby tackled her from the side. Fortunately, her little sister still hadn’t mastered the skill of knocking her down. “Is everything okay? How’s it going with, uh, that woman? Are you still mad at Raven?”

Obviously, her excitement from before had yet to bleed out entirely, and Yang couldn’t help but chuckle. “In order, everything’s fine, it’s… going as well as it could be, and,  _ yeah _ , I still am.” A frown touched her lips. “Who told you and what did they say?”

“Well, Raven came to see if the bolt assembly fit and how Crescent Rose was coming, and she mentioned it.” Ruby’s expression turned a touch pensive. “I… guess it’s a little more complicated than what she said.”

“Depends; what did she say?”

“That she found someone she thought you’d like but you ended up not?”

Yang puffed out an exasperated sigh. “Okay, yeah, it’s  _ way _ more complicated than that.” Quickly, she explained how Winter was captured and brought to the camp, watching the growing horror on her sister’s expression and thankful at least  _ someone _ in the tribe was on her side. “So, yeah. She’s sleeping now but… I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do.”

As much as she loved her sister, she knew better than to trust Ruby with secrets- especially ones they tried to keep from their parents. It really couldn’t be helped; either out of excitement or just being a generally sweet person, she’d end up saying too much and the whole thing would be blown. Pretending she was going to  _ try _ and win Winter over seemed the safer bet to make at present.

“Well, if anyone can win her over, it’s you!” Something flashed in silver eyes, something more she wanted to say but wisely kept to herself. “I know you’ll figure out what to do.”

“Thanks, Rubes.” Ruffling her sister’s hair, she nodded towards the food tent. “I was going to grab some dinner. Wanna come?”

“Sure!”

The two of them started towards the tent, acknowledging those they passed. Yang planned on grabbing two bowls and returning to her tent, perhaps snagging an extra canteen if one happened to already be filled; as much as she didn’t want to disturb the woman’s slumber, neither did she want to leave Winter alone for too long, purely to avoid any suspicion. Ruby seemed to understand, helping her load up both bowls and even offering to carry back an extra set of utensils, which she appreciated. 

However, before they could leave, she had a bit of an obstacle to contend with.

“How are you liking your new wife?”

Summoning as much composure as she could, Yang turned around to level a small scowl at the woman. “Don’t call her that. Her name’s Winter.”

“Good, you’re getting to know each other.” Raven stepped further into the tent, crossing her arms over her chest. “How long until you feel comfortable marrying her, then?”

“How is that-” Stopping herself short, she reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to stymie her rising anger. Sometimes, she forgot where she got her stubbornness from. “Ya know what, how would  _ you _ feel if someone tied you up and threw you at Dad’s feet?”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“See-”

“He was thrown at mine.”

The surprise of hearing those words temporarily suspended her anger. “... what?”

“It was his idea,” Raven said, her voice turning slightly wistful. “He knew the rules of the tribelands and offered himself up in a manner that would satisfy our laws.” Refocusing on her daughter, the woman tilted her head to the side. “This is a similar situation. She’s certainly your type.”

She could feel a headache forming. “It’s  _ nowhere near _ a similar situation.”

“So, she  _ is _ your type-”

“That’s not the point!” With a frustrated growl, she turned and collected up the bowls. “Look, I don’t have time to argue about this. It’s bad enough that you’re implying you somehow  _ thought _ she might like me and decided to toss her around like a sack of potatoes anyway, I’m not going to even get into how utterly  _ stupid _ it is to think that in the first place. Just… just leave us alone.”

With that, she brushed past the woman and out of the tent, trying not to stomp only to keep from disturbing anything in the bowls she carried. She didn’t miss the sounds of her sister following, though.

“Yang… you know she  _ is _ trying, right?”

With a sigh, she glanced over her shoulder. “Yeah. I do. I just sometimes wish she didn’t.”

They made it the rest of the way in silence, Ruby pausing outside the tent so Yang could duck in, only slightly relieved to find Winter still sound asleep. Setting the bowls down on the tray, she went back out and collected the utensils and canteen her sister carried before the two parted. Feeling it would be, well,  _ rude _ to eat without giving the woman a chance to wake up first, she resolved to return to her post by the doorway and wait until she heard the rustling of sheets or her hunger got too bad, whichever came first. Meanwhile, she tried to think of what she’d tell Raven when it eventually came to light that her ‘wife’ had escaped.

Luckily for her stomach, it turned out to be the former, a soft groan signaling that Winter had regained some manner of consciousness.

“What’s that smell?”

“Chicken fried rice,” she replied, turning around to see the woman sitting up and rubbing at her neck. “If, uh, you don’t like it, I can get more stew.”

Turning around, Yang took the bowl Winter didn’t pick, starting in on it with vigor. She loved chicken fried rice and found herself halfway through the bowl before she looked up. Suddenly, she felt rather self conscious about the rice she could feel sticking to her cheeks and she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand.

Not that it helped, of course; Winter was already watching her, chewing thoughtfully while working her way through her own bowl. However, it turned out her poor manners weren’t the woman’s main focus. “You seem angrier than before.”

“Oh.” She looked down at her food. Apparently, she hadn’t been hiding her frustrations as well as she’d thought. “Ran into Raven when I went to grab us food. She, uh… still thinks she did me a favor.”

“And you disagree?”

“Of course I do!” Her brow furrowed. “Hey, out of everyone, I thought you’d be on my side!”

Winter frowned, bristling. “I’m not choosing a side; I’m trying to understand which part you disagree with.”

She opened her mouth to respond but stopped short, acknowledging that Winter lacked any sort of context. When Yang started again, it was in a calmer tone. “The whole thing. Attacking you, kidnapping you, expecting me to just…  _ accept _ whoever she throws at me- I disagree with all of it! That’s why I’m going to help you get out of here.”

A considering hum answered her. “What do you think you’ll do when you find someone you care for?”

“Keep them as far from the tribelands as possible,” she replied, then winced. “I mean… that’s not what I mean. Well, it- it  _ is _ , kinda, but not really…”

Honestly, she hadn’t gotten that far. Just trying to get Raven to see things from her perspective seemed like a losing battle, forget trying to actually imagine what she might do upon obtaining it.

“Has it occurred to you to  _ leave _ the tribelands?”

At that, Yang looked up as her expression fell, shoulders going slack. “I’ve thought about it, yeah… did a bit of traveling when I was younger, even… but… I came back.” A helpless shrug. “I know it sounds stupid but… Raven expects me to take over the tribe one day. I  _ want _ to do that- I  _ want _ to pull us out of this selfish cycle we’re stuck in, make us a legitimate part of Mistral. Not that one neighbor everyone hates. So… I can’t run away...”

The words ‘even though I want to’ remained unsaid yet still managed to reverberate within her skull. She’d wanted adventure, to travel all of Remnant, to be a hero, but she’d long since put those childish dreams away. If she didn’t use her birthright to turn the tribe towards a more cooperative future, they’d keep harassing their neighbors until someone got fed up with it and started a war. As frustrated as she became with her tribemates, she couldn’t bear that.

“Believe it or not, I understand that.”

Yang snorted. “Really?”

“Yes.” She looked up to see the woman regarding her with a cool, even stare- not the least bit insincere. “Being burdened by a responsibility that’s yours by birth, regardless if it’s one you chose… it’s a feeling I’m quite familiar with, actually.”

Slowly, her shoulders relaxed. “How do you deal with it?”

“Frankly… I don’t.” Winter looked down at her food, a frown touching her lips. “I… have a younger sister. She’s more suited to it- stronger than I, in will and temperament. Were it not for the fact that I believe she could do much better than I could, and it’s something she  _ wants _ to do… I’m not sure what  _ I’d _ do.”

Yang pressed her lips into a thin line. “Honestly, between me and you… I think  _ my _ sister would be better suited to leading the tribe. She’s just- she’s got this quality that makes you wanna put your trust in her. I can be charming but she’s just… a natural.” Then, she sighed. “But she’s got her heart set on leaving the tribelands one day. I’m not going to be the one to stop her.”

“You sacrifice much for the sake of others.”

She shrugged. “Someone has to.”

After that, the conversation died and her mind turned to how she’d get the woman out of this mess.

* * *

Once they’d finished eating, Yang collected everything up and returned it to the food tent, taking a meandering route on her way back to see if she could spot the woman’s sword. Considering Ruby  _ loved _ making weapon designs for whoever asked, looking for a specific one in the camp seemed like a tall order, but she had an eye for her sister’s style. All she had to do was find the one that didn’t match.

Of course, she found exactly what she was looking for propped against one wall inside Raven’s tent. A simple sword- a sabre, if she didn’t miss her guess, with a rather plain guard- with a small snowflake etched into the hilt. For a moment, she considered snagging it, but thought that would be far too telling. Surely Raven would notice the weapon missing and then try to track it down.

Hopefully, it would stay there until she could safely free Winter from the camp.

She also swung by the stables, checking to see if any of the horses looked out of place, and…

Well, it wasn’t a  _ horse _ , exactly, but she didn’t know  _ what _ it was, either. It looked like an especially fluffy deer with white and grey fur, its antlers reaching at least a foot high. The other horses shied away from it but it didn’t seem concerned with them, grazing on the grass in the trough and watching her.

“I can see why she called you her mount,” Yang said, mostly for her benefit as she carefully drew closer, raising a hand for the beast to chuff at before it bent its head, more concerned with eating than her presence. “Well, that’s a good sign.” Gently, she hooked her fingers through the bridle settled around its muzzle, tugging lightly. To her surprise, it followed without protest, taking a few steps in the direction she led it, before she brought them both to a halt, petting its cheek. “Great. Hope you’re this easy when it’s time for you to get outta here.”

She ran her hand through its thick fur for a few more moments before leaving the stable and heading back to her tent, avoiding as many people as she could along the way. When she slipped back inside, she found Winter had fallen back asleep, though she snapped awake when the tent flap opened.

“The good news is, I found your sword and your… mount.” One brow quirked up. “What… is that thing, anyway?”

“A reindeer,” the woman replied with a shrug. “Not the most practical of mounts this far south but well adapted to the bitter cold in Atlas. His name is Stark.”

“Well, the good news is, he likes me enough not to kick up a fuss.” She lowered her voice, kneeling by the bedroll. “I can probably get him, your sword, and you out of here, but not tonight. I just need to find a distraction.”

“Far be it from me to dictate my own rescue, but wouldn’t it make sense to wait? Allow Raven and the others to think I’m compliant?”

“No.” Yang shook her head. “The longer you stay here, the more likely Raven is to try and marry us, and I…” For a moment, she held the woman’s gaze but buckled and looked away as a blush crept into her cheeks. “Listen… the marriage traditions here, the vows we make… they mean something to me. Raven might frustrate me but she’s good to Mom and Dad, she honors those vows, and, if I made them, I would, too. So, I don’t wanna say them when I know I won’t be able to see them through.”

Slowly, Winter nodded. “You’re a woman of your word. It’s an admirable trait.”

“I am. So, I mean it when I say I’m getting you out of here. You just need to trust me.”

Again, the woman nodded. “I shall.” 

It seemed like she’d planned to say something else but was immediately interrupted by a yawn, prompting the blonde to chuckle. “You wanna wash up or go back to sleep? Not much we can do until tomorrow anyway.”

“The opportunity to wash my face would be greatly appreciated.” She rubbed at one cheek. “I swear I can still feel the rope.”

“Sure. Follow me.” In her head, she went through all the clothing she could claim to own, and winced. “I’m afraid I don’t have anything clean for you to change into, though. I’m not sure if they brought your pack or-”

“I understand.” Winter got to her feet, stretching her arms over her head. While her uniform looked irreparably wrinkled, the gleam to the buttons still gave her a rather dapper appearance and the blonde had to look away before she was caught staring. “A bucket of water would be a blessing at this point.”

“Yeah, okay.” She nodded, leading the way out of the tent after quickly- and loosely- tying one of the ropes around the woman’s wrists. The slight deception ensured they weren’t questioned, and thankfully Raven didn’t make an appearance either.

Small miracles.


	2. The Parents

Yang blinked her bleary vision clear the next morning, rubbing at her eyes as weak sunlight filtered in through a crack in the flap. Normally, she’d leave it open at night, enjoying the breeze, but she’d closed it to afford Winter a _bit_ of privacy- as much as she could have with the blonde sleeping a few feet away, anyway. While her unwilling guest continued to use her bedroll, Yang had dug out her travel one- not as nice, not as thick, but serviceable- and lain out by the flap to prevent anyone from slipping in without her knowing.

Sitting up, she glanced over and confirmed the woman was still sound asleep, a small sigh of relief passing her lips. In an hour or so, she’d collect up some breakfast for the both of them, and then-

“YOU DID WHAT!?”

Yang flinched, looking towards her tent flap.

Well… Mom had returned.

“RAVEN!” 

Oh, Dad, too.

On the one hand, probably the best outcome she could’ve hoped for, because now the three of them would be occupied with each other and that meant she could probably get Winter out soon. 

On the other… well, the absolute shock and annoyance in their voices _probably_ stemmed from finding out _about_ Winter in the first place, which meant-

On cue, she could hear them running towards the tent, and she got to her feet and stepped out, prepared to body block them- if necessary. The moment they rounded the corner, she started talking, arms thrown out wide.

“First off, keep your voices down, she’s sleeping and she needs it,” she said, heeding her own advice. “Secondly, yeah, I’m still kinda pissed, so don’t tell me that ‘she means well’ or whatever, because this is _way_ beyond justified in my mind. Third…” She shrugged. “Welcome home?”

Immediately, Summer stepped forward to wrap her up in a hug. Yang had a few inches on her now, taking more after Raven in the height department, but it still felt like _Mom_ so she melted into it slightly, thankful it seemed she’d finally have some solid back-up. Taiyang stood back a few steps but put an arm on her shoulder, his expression gentle.

“Are you alright?” When the woman pulled back, silver eyes looked her up and down. “And before you start with ‘I’m not the one who got kidnapped’ I know you take things like this hard, Yang, so you’d better not try pulling the wool over my eyes!”

“She’s right.” Her dad nodded solemnly. “Talk to us, Yang.”

A sigh slipped past her lips, a bit of her aggravation leaking through. “Just- just tell me you two are on my side. Please?”

They both exchanged a glance, worry furrowing their brows, and that did _not_ bode well.

“Yang,” Summer said, her voice soft but firm. “Of course we’re on your side. We know you want to make your own choices and that you’ve always disagreed with the tribe’s laws.”

“But as long as Raven leads the tribe, you’re bound by her word.” Taiyang continued, though he obviously didn’t enjoy saying the words. “We’ll support you however we can-”

“But you _won’t_ make her change her mind.” Although she made sure to _sound_ disappointed, she really wasn’t surprised. They’d done a lot to soften the woman up and make small changes in how the tribe ran but Mom and Dad played by the tribe’s rules more often than not. When push came to shove, they’d back down- after lecturing Raven, of course. “This wasn’t how I wanted to do this. I didn’t think that’d be too much to ask!”

“Yang, Honey Bear-”

“Don’t.” Gently, she broke away from Summer, turning her back to them. Normally, she’d talk things through with them, try to come up with some manner of appealing to Raven, but this time she decided to play the hurt daughter card as _hard_ as she could. “Just… leave me alone.” Her expression twisted into one of genuine disgust. “I have a _prisoner_ to look after.”

As she ducked back into her tent, she could hear the murmured exchange between her parents and felt reasonably sure they were determining the best way of addressing the situation with Raven. Nothing would _change_ though- she doubted either would fully come around, at least not to the degree of outright forcing the woman’s hand- but the impending argument might buy her some much-needed time. Whenever all three of her parents argued, almost everyone in the tribe pretended to be blind, mute, and deaf, for fear of drawing attention to themselves. She’d be able to use the distraction to her advantage.

“Was that wise?”

Blinking, Yang suddenly became aware that she was glaring at the ground just inside her tent and that it hadn’t gone unnoticed. She met cool, curious blue eyes briefly before looking away. “Yeah. Mom and Dad will try to talk to Raven. It won’t change anything but they’ll argue for a bit, and that’s what we’ll use to cover your escape.”

She could hear Winter shifting, humming softly. “While I won’t question that aspect, I meant the vehemence you’re showing. Won’t they assume you had a hand in freeing me?”

“I wasn’t planning on covering it up,” she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t want Raven stopping me from getting you out of here but she’s still my mother and the tribe’s leader besides. When she asks what happened, I won’t lie.”

“That won’t put you at risk?”

“It… might.” Shrugging her shoulders, she reached up and ran a hand through her hair. “I mean… I’ve done a lot of things that should’ve gotten me kicked out of the tribe. I get a lot of leeway and I take advantage of that when I can, like now.”

“Enough leeway to be forgiven for this, though?” Yang looked up, noting the genuine confusion in the woman’s expression. “You’re jeopardizing your future doing this, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” She sat down, leaning back against her dresser and resting her arms on her knees. “I mean… it sucks. I know what the tribe laws say, how they’ve worked in the past. I know what Raven expects of me but… it’s never felt right.” Glancing at Winter, she bit her lip. “I feel like I’ve spent my life compromising what I believe is right just so I can get to the point to _make_ it right and it’s… sometimes, I can’t do it. I know it stresses Mom and Dad out how I go about it- there’s a lot they don’t agree with, too, and they’ve gotten some stuff changed the slow way. But that doesn’t work for me, not anymore.” A sigh. “So if this is the straw that breaks the camel’s back… then that’s just what it is. I’ll have to live with that. I just hope Mom, Dad, and Ruby can forgive me.”

Her gaze remained trained on the far side of the tent as the other woman shifted and Yang didn’t have the nerve to see the expression likely being directed her way. Her stubbornness had bitten her in the ass more than once and this would likely be the latest entry in a long list but it hadn’t yet sparked any regrets. At the end of the day, she refused to be the person Raven wanted her to be. She was Yang Branwen, sure, but there was more to her than the tribe’s laws and expectations.

Rustling preceded Winter moving away from the bedroll and kneeling down beside her, still wearing the torn and dirty uniform she’d been captured in, as she’d yet to find something suitable for the woman to wear.

“You’re very brave to do this, you know.”

Surprised, she turned her head, meeting Winter’s gaze. “What?”

“Fighting back as you do, speaking your mind despite knowing the futility of it- I believe that it’s quite courageous.” She looked away for a moment, her shoulders falling as regret flashed across her expression. “I… held my tongue more than I should’ve. When I took liberties, I often found a way to avoid the consequences of my actions. As a result, I never took the time to realize who else was being impacted. If I had… I doubt I would’ve had the strength to do it, even if everything worked out for the best in the end.” When their eyes met again, she could see the sincerity shining bright. “To walk the path you’ve chosen, regardless of the consequences but mindful of them all the same… that speaks more to your character than I think you know. I think it makes you noble.”

At that, she couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. “A noble bandit. Sounds like an oxymoron to me.”

“You do seem to be a woman full of contradictions.”

“Maybe,” she replied, shifting slightly. “Are you hungry? We should probably try to eat something before the fight starts. I don’t think we’ll have too much time; we might have to get you out of here tonight.”

“Is that even feasible?” Regaining her feet, Winter held out a hand and helped her up, the two standing together for a moment. Usually, her tent felt reasonably sized, but with two people inhabiting the space, everything felt a bit more… intimate, and Yang shuffled back a step to try and be polite. “Even if it’s an inevitability that you’re found out, I’d rather we not rush to that outcome.”

“Hey.” Somehow, she summoned a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about what happens after. Let’s just focus on getting you out of here.” Then she paused. “And… thanks. For calling me brave. Usually, I just get called stubborn.”

“I believe both traits are often intertwined. One must be stubborn to be brave; it’s not necessarily a bad thing.” Then she held up her wrists expectantly. “I’d like to accompany you this time, if you think we can accomplish that.”

“You sure?” Her gaze flicked down to the woman’s wrists. Obviously, she expected the rope to be used again as part of their ruse, but Yang felt hesitant to retrieve it. “I’ll have to tie you up-”

“That’s fine.” Her lips curled into a smirk. “You’ve practically started a fight with every parental figure you have. I don’t think I have much reason to be concerned.”

“Alright.” She grabbed the rope, loosely tying it while trying to push the night before from her mind. While it had served its purpose, the trip to get Winter a bath had led to some… interesting moments, none of which were entirely appropriate to think about at present. As she finished, she coughed into her hand and nodded, checking to ensure the bonds were loose. “Ready?”

“I am.” A slight frown. “Are you?”

“As I’ll ever be,” she replied, cringing at the thought of introducing Winter to Summer and Taiyang in the event the two hadn’t immediately sought out Raven. Although they’d be polite and fret over her, it would be difficult to bear watching them show kindness to someone whom she fully intended in helping leave. They took anyone leaving the tribe pretty hard, doing their best to treat everyone like family. “If anyone comes up to us, I’ll do the talking. Just look ticked off; I’ll take care of the rest.”

“That won’t be a problem.” In the blink of an eye, the woman’s expression turned cold and hard, her eyes piercing once again. It instantly made her miss the softer look she’d seen before. “Like this?”

“Perfect.” She forced a smile. “Let’s go.”

They exited the tent, hoping to get some food and return swiftly, but the rest of the camp had woken up- either by the sunlight or the shouting, she couldn’t be sure. The night before, they’d slipped over to the bathing area without running into anyone, for which she was thankful. Otherwise, someone might’ve noticed she looked far more nervous on the trip back, having accidentally snuck a glance or two while handing the woman rags to help scrub the dirt and grime from her skin. She’d lain awake late into the night, trying to get the thought of alabaster skin marred by faint pink scars from her mind’s eye, rigid muscle less defined than her own, and the tips of white hair brushing against her lower backside- all details she really shouldn’t have such intimate knowledge of, yet now that she had it, she couldn’t entirely stop thinking about it.

Now, however, Yang had to contend with the looks sent their way, how her tribemates sized the woman up. No doubt word had spread that Winter was intended to be the newest addition, affording nearly the same amount of respect and freedoms as anyone else after taking the vows, but after so many years living among them, she had her doubts. Newcomers were rare, often only inducted through marriage or by undertaking a trial. Vernal was the last to join them, having impressed Raven somehow. She never got the full details- neither did she particularly care- but she certainly noticed how much of her mother’s favor Vernal earned by virtue of existing, treated almost like another daughter right alongside Yang and Ruby.

It only stung a little.

“Look who’s decided to grace us with her presence.”

Some days more than others.

“Vernal,” she said, turning her gaze to the woman as she approached, flanked by two other members of Raven’s personal guard. As leader of the tribe, the woman often kept a retinue of their strongest fighters close at hand. Technically, Yang had earned herself a spot among them years ago, but she rarely joined the woman on her excursions purely to spare herself the arguments with Raven; had she been with them when they encountered Winter, this whole situation would’ve been avoided entirely. “Raven heading out again?”

“You could stand to show her a little more respect, you know.” A frown tugged at the woman’s lips. “She’s the tribe’s leader-”

“She’s Raven and that’s it.” Yang squared her shoulders, stepping in front of Winter and using the few inches she had on Vernal to her advantage. “Now, unless you’ve got somethin’ to say, we’re getting breakfast.”

The woman made a show of leaning to one side, her eyes flicking over Winter quickly. “You know, if you’re going to pull your usual ‘do the opposite of what Raven said’ schtick, I’ll marry her instead.”

“What?” The word came out as a growl, her anger surging to the fore at that suggestion.

“We all know you hate doing whatever Raven tells you but there’s no reason for her to suffer for it.” Vernal shrugged, spreading her hands. “I figure, it’s the best of both worlds. You get to defy Raven and the outsider doesn’t die. The tribe’s stronger as a result. Winning all around, right?”

“How is it _every single one of you_ manages to miss the point?” Her eyes flashed red as she tried to keep herself in check, oh so tempted to deck the woman on principle. “It’s not that I’m the one she’s marrying- hell, it’s not even that Raven’s forcing me into a marriage at this point! It’s the fact that she’s trying to force someone she attacked out on the road into a marriage that she obviously doesn’t want!”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Vernal smirked. “Give me some time with her; she’ll be willing enough.”

For a moment, surprise overtook everything else. Then fury, as she released the rope so she could have both hands free for the impending fight, the other already winding back for a swing. It would’ve connected, too, had Ruby not appeared at that moment from somewhere and darted between them.

“Vernal, stop provoking her.” Silver eyes glinted, her sister’s serious demeanor a rarity that demanded respect. “If Raven wanted you to lead the tribe, she’d tell you.”

For a moment, the other woman looked as if she might say something biting back- likely, something along the lines of Yang being unfit to inherit the tribe; it wouldn’t be the first time they’d had the argument- but instead shrugged. “Look, I’m trying to be helpful.”

“Be helpful somewhere else.” Ruby suggested with a furrow to her brows. “Right now, you’re just making things worse.”

Regret briefly flashed across Vernal’s expression and Yang thought- perhaps- she just might be sincere. “Yeah, alright. Not my fault she has anger issues.”

As she stalked away, the blonde had to contend with her sister’s heavy gaze landing on her, and she crossed her arms over her chest. “I don’t have _anger_ issues.”

“I know, Yang, but you also know she’s _going_ to rile you up.” Ruby shrugged, her expression softening. “You need to stop falling for it.”

“Yeah…” As she looked away, she became aware that Winter was watching the exchange with a smooth mask of indifference and that worried her even more. “We were just trying to get some food.”

“Do that.” She made a gesture towards the tent. “It’s leftovers but it’s still good. Just… might not want to eat out here.”

“Right. Wasn’t planning on it.” Grabbing the rope again, Yang led them both into the tent, keeping her gaze averted from her ‘prisoner’. It probably made her look just like the others, getting into a fight at the slightest provocation. It’d be a trial to earn back whatever trust she lost thanks to _that_ little display.

“Yang.” She turned her head at the woman’s voice, blue eyes watching her closely. Winter spoke softly, so that she had to strain to hear her through the din of the others occupying the tent. “It doesn’t reflect poorly on you to defend someone else.”

A frown touched her lips. “I’m sorry you had to see that… and hear it.”

“I was abducted by _bandits_ for the purpose of an _arranged marriage_ ,” she replied, the corner of her lips quirking into a barely-there smile. “The fact I’ve gone any period of time _without_ hearing something like that is far more surprising.”

Yang watched her, eventually realizing the woman was entirely sincere, and she felt a bit of her worries ebb. “Let’s get food. I don’t wanna push our luck. The less you have to hear anybody’s _suggestions_ , the better, I think.”

Winter nodded and returned to the role of a dutiful-if-furious prisoner, holding whatever was passed to her as best she could with her hands bound. Around them, they could both hear the ill hidden whispers between Yang’s tribemates, comments ranging from incredulous that the blonde could be upset about receiving such a ‘present’ to some making bets on how long until Winter broke down and accepted her new place in the tribe. A few- far too few, in her opinion- seemed to share her concerns, hushed sympathies extended to one who didn’t choose the bandit lifestyle, but they would never have the guts to say the words where Raven could hear.

It still galled her that the tribe so strictly adhered to precedents set long ago, before people all over Remnant began cooperating. With the establishment of the kingdoms, one would _think_ her ancestors would prefer a legitimate place among Mistral’s people, but no. They had to steal and raid for supplies instead of trading like everyone else.

One day, she’d change that. She’d haul the tribe into the modern day, even if it took every bit of her strength and up to her dying breath.

One day.

* * *

They returned to her tent and ate breakfast quietly, neither bringing up Vernal or her suggestion during the meal. Yang didn’t want to touch the subject of confrontation, regardless of how Winter had seemed to defend her actions in the moment. For all she knew, it was just the woman’s method of calming her anger.

However, as she collected up their bowls and set them just outside the tent, Winter seemed interested in breaking the silence. “Who is Vernal?”

“What?” She turned back to look at the woman, brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve gathered that Ruby is the younger sister you mentioned- I see now what you meant by her possessing a knack for getting people to follow her,” Winter said, tilting her head slightly. “But Vernal seems the only one willing to challenge you head on and I find that… curious. Does she hold some position among the tribe?”

“She’s… kinda my adopted sister. Kinda.” Walking over to her dresser, she sat down and leaned back against it, resting her arms on her knees. “Raven found her when she was young and brought her back. I guess… her village got destroyed- war or some other bandits, she couldn’t tell. Hell, might’ve been _us_ for all she knew.” A sigh. “Anyway, this became a haven for her, a safe place, and she idolized Raven for saving her. She’d do anything Raven asked, no questions asked. The exact opposite of me.” Yang glanced at the tent’s flap, eyes unseeing. “Sometimes… I worry Raven’s gonna turn the tribe over to _her_ instead. Knowing my luck, the one time she decides to break with tradition, it’ll be that.”

“She must be jealous of you, then.” 

She glanced at the woman, cringing. “Yeah. Honestly, she’s not so bad, when Raven’s not around and I’m not doing something she’s expressly forbidden. But she tries so hard to be the biggest, baddest one of us, to make Raven proud, and I… I can’t even fake that. Things would be easier if I could.”

“Believe it or not, I understand what you mean.” Lilac met blue. “My brother is the youngest of us and incapable of inheriting our birthright. The best he can do is gain our father’s approval but the man is… difficult, to say the least. I can’t imagine what things would be like if Mother were a little less… inclined to put Father in his place from time to time. The man has no love for me or my sister.”

At that, Yang couldn’t help but frown. “But… he’s your dad. How could he not love you?”

“For the same reason Raven can’t allow you to do as you please: misguided pride and a strict adherence to outdated ideals.” A bitter chuckle. “I don’t think there’s a woman in all of Remnant he likes.”

“Oh. He’s one of _those_.” She winced. “I guess I lucked out there. Even though Raven and I will never be the person we want the other to be… I know she still loves me. I probably would’ve been kicked out of the tribe or worse a long time ago if she didn’t.”

“And you?” Winter held her gaze. “Do you love her?”

“Of course I do. She’s my mother.” Yang shook her head. “She might be misguided and stuck in the past but… I know she’s… trying. And I’m pretty sure, if she wasn’t so scared of change and the rest of Remnant, she’d be able to see where I’m coming from. She’s got her faults but… who doesn’t?”

“Faults… like anger issues?”

“N-no… that’s…” Her shoulders fell as she looked away, unwilling to meet the woman’s eyes. “That’s all me.”

“You don’t see it that way.” 

She winced. “I mean… to me, it’s just being passionate. It’s not letting my voice get silenced- I’ve never accidentally hurt anyone in a fit of rage or something like that, I just… I get blinded. And… I do things that… I could probably do better if I thought about it first.” Looking at her hands, she counted how many times she’d clenched them in the past week, so ready to throw a punch as a first reaction. “Like with Vernal earlier. Yeah, I could’ve just ignored her or told her off like Ruby did, but… hearing her say that… I felt like I’d get my point across better with my fist… I let my anger get the better of me.”

“You don’t have anger issues.”

“That’s what I tell myself-“

“Yang.” At that, she looked up, noting the slight shame shining in blue eyes. “You’ve never hurt someone who didn’t provoke you and you stopped the moment your target was out of reach. You’re attempting to do something incredibly difficult, changing the minds of those who are set in their ways. And through it all, you show humility and compassion. Frankly, I’d be more concerned if you _didn’t_ get angry from time to time. If you held it all in and bottled it up…the result could be far worse.”

Although she couldn’t put her finger on why, hearing Winter say it made her feel… better. Ruby had said something similar a few times but she’d always chalked it up to her sister having her back. “You sure you aren’t just saying that?”

“You’re already bending over backwards trying to save me from a fate I’ve been forced into; I really have nothing to gain by trying to flatter you.” Then, Winter’s expression turned somber. “Truthfully… hearing you speak of your faults as if they degrade your character… while defending Raven’s because it’s just a sign that she’s human… it both makes it clear that you’re holding yourself to a higher standard and makes me realize that… I have my faults, too… ones that aren’t so well intentioned.”

“I’m sure they aren’t that bad.” Hesitantly, she reached a hand out, hoping to provide comfort.

The bitter chuckle she received in response wasn’t very reassuring. “You’re doing it again. You have little idea the sort of person I am, what mistakes I’ve made. How can you judge?”

She opened her mouth but stopped short of saying anything, turning the question over in her head. When she spoke, she chose her words carefully. “Maybe I can’t be the _best_ judge… but I trust my gut. You don’t have to defend me or try to reason with me- hell, you have every right to curse me out and ignore me. And, ya know, you’ve got Ember Celica now, so you could’ve tried fighting your way out. But you didn’t. You haven’t. You’ve been… kind and understanding.” She shrugged. “So, yeah, I think that means you’ve probably made some mistakes in your past but you learned from ‘em, enough to be calm when just about anyone else would be a bit more freaked out. It says enough, to me.”

Winter hummed, reaching up to touch the red gem at her neck. “My sister, Weiss… she’s perhaps your age. When we were younger, our relationship more closely resembled the one you share with Vernal. We were… encouraged to fight, to prove who was stronger, who could better bear the mantle… and I, being older, had a significant advantage that I used more often than not.”

“But… it’s not like that anymore, right?” 

“No. That doesn’t erase the things I’ve done and said, though; even if we have a better relationship now, those invisible scars remain.” The woman sighed, running a hand through her fringe. “At any rate, it doesn’t change my assessment. You’re hard on yourself and forgiving towards others, even those who hurt you. It’s admirable but could prove detrimental in the long run.”

“I’ll… keep it in mind.” Just then, she thought she heard something, turning her head and focusing to see if she could catch it again. Raised voices- ones she recognized despite how far away they were- and that could only mean one thing. “That’s my cue.”

“Cue?”

“My parents are fighting, which means this’ll be my best chance to recover your sword.” She turned towards the tent flap. “It shouldn’t take long. I’ll be back soon.”

“Yang.” She paused just before exiting the tent, noting the genuine concern in the woman’s eyes. “Don’t do anything reckless on my account. If it means biding our time for the next opportune moment, that’s fine.”

Although surprised by the request, she nodded. “I’ll be careful.”

With that, she slipped out and carefully made her way to her parents’ tent, trying to avoid being seen as best she could. Though it was rare, when those three started arguing, _everyone_ cleared out relatively quickly. For one, Raven hated the idea of being seen as weak and would threaten anyone who overheard anything that they’d better keep it to themselves. For another, Summer and Taiyang were equally keen on keeping their disagreements private, though one probably wouldn’t be able to tell that once voices started to rise.

And, boy, were they _loud_ tonight.

“What were you _thinking_?” She could hear the frustration in Summer’s voice mounting. “Seriously, Rae, walk me through this. Tell me how you went from ‘routine patrol’ to ‘kidnapping’ to ‘arranged marriage’!”

Yang slipped into the tent, staying close to the walls so she wouldn’t draw attention. From what she could tell, all three of her parents were in the back area, curtained off from the main sitting area where Raven would hold her meetings. Thankfully, the woman’s arrogance prompted her to keep all trophies in the front area rather than the back one and Winter’s sword was within reach.

“What do you want from me?” Raven snapped back. “I asked both of you what to do and you said to try helping Yang realize her goals-“

“Not like this,” Taiyang said, a hard edge to his voice. “Helping her achieve what she wants is a far cry from forcing an end state on her and you know that! You should’ve let her do it _her_ way-“

“I don’t understand _her_ way!” For once, it sounded like it wasn’t disappointment or disapproval making her voice hard, but rather… frustration. “Do you listen to her when she talks about it? She wants to just- just gallivant off into the world, as if there’s not a hundred ways she could be hurt or worse, and Ruby- our daughters could get _hurt_ if they leave the tribelands. I’m trying to protect them-“

“How? By making them feel like their thoughts and opinions don’t matter?” Silence followed Summer’s words as Yang knelt down beside the saber and closed one hand around it, moving slowly so she wouldn’t be heard. “Yang just wants you to be _proud_ of her.”

She froze at that sentence. Leave it to Mom to see beneath her rebellious nature and glimpse that scarred and faded hope she tried so hard to bury.

“She has a strange way of showing it. If she’s not deliberately disobeying me, she’s arguing with me. I can’t reason with her when all she wants to do is vex me.”

“She’s not doing it to spite you, Rae.” Taiyang sounded exasperated. “She’s just being herself. She wants you to be proud of who _she_ is, not who _you_ want her to be.”

“I _am_ proud of her!” Raven seethed, and Yang gasped in surprise; she never expected to hear those words from the woman’s mouth. “Do you have any idea what would’ve happened to me if I’d acted the way she does when I was younger? I’ll tell you that I don’t know because I was too terrified to find out!”

Yang’s brows furrowed, looking towards the gap in the curtains as she stood up.

“Yang’s so much stronger than I was at her age. She doesn’t care what anyone thinks, least of all me.” A sigh. “I adhered to tribe laws because I feared the consequences but she breaks them because she doesn’t. What happens when she goes out into the world and runs into a consequence that _does_ hurt her? That leaves her scarred? If she leaves the tribelands again… she won’t come back.”

“Rae… do you honestly think that disobeying you _doesn’t_ hurt her?” Summer’s voice had softened. “Do you honestly think she doesn’t care what you think of her? Are you that blind?”

In the back of her mind, she acknowledged that Mom was right. Even if she hid it well, it _did_ hurt knowing she’d never be the daughter her mother wanted her to be. But she wouldn’t let that pain stop her from being who she was; she’d made that decision long ago.

“Yang’s had plenty of chances to leave. She _always_ comes back, even when it’s in her heart to go.” Dad had quieted, too, using a gentler tone than before. “She wants to take your place as leader of the tribe; she wants to make the changes we all agree _should_ be made.”

“They’re not easy changes, Tai.” Raven, for the first time in Yang’s life, sounded scared. “What she wants to do… it’s dangerous. Our way of life is hard but we’re good at it; if we change, we run risks-“

“Risks our daughter is more than willing to take. She’s strong enough to deal with the fallout… but if you keep forcing her hand, she’s going to resent you for it.”

The shuffling past the curtain should’ve motivated her to leave but Yang stayed rooted to the spot, unable to help how badly she wanted to hear what Raven had to say to that.

“You say that as if she doesn’t already.” Raven sounded almost defeated. “I can’t let the outsider leave. I made my decision. Now, it’s time she made hers.”

Even though she expected exactly that answer, her shoulders fell anyway, a lance of hurt stabbing through her chest. Her own mother would never understand her.

Quietly, she slipped out of the tent, waiting until she was ten paces away before quickly sniffling and rubbing at her eyes with her free hand.


	3. The Vows

Yang stopped just outside her tent to compose herself, wiping her nose with her scarf. With her prize in hand, she ducked inside and forced a smile.

“Hey, I’m back. No one saw me.”

Winter sat on the bedroll, inspecting Ember Celica on her wrists. When she looked up, her gaze lingered on her sword before lifting to lilac eyes. “That’s… good. But you seem troubled.”

She turned her head. “It’s nothing.”

“I find it strange that you choose now to start lying. There are many truths you didn’t need to disclose.” A moment of silence passed as Yang tried and failed to come up with something to say. “Then again, you don’t owe me an explanation.”

“I…” She rubbed the back of her head before sighing. “I got your sword.”

“Thank you.” Her gaze darted down to her wrists. “I suppose it’s time I return these, then.”

As she went about collapsing Ember Celica back down to their bracelet forms, Yang stepped forward and knelt down beside the bedroll, holding Winter’s sword in both hands. “I just… overheard my parents arguing. Raven said she made her decision and I have to make mine.”

“And what will your decision be?”

She looked at the sword, the craftsmanship that went into the ornate hilt and pommel, and she pulled it free of its scabbard enough to see the low light inside her tent shining off the blade as well as her own reflection. One that looked so much like her mother but never would be.

“I’m getting you out of here.” She set her jaw. “Then, I’m going to challenge Raven for control of the tribe.”

“What does that mean?”

Yang looked up, surprised. “It means I’m going to take her place-“

“Ah, I misspoke. What does it mean _to you?_ ” Blue eyes darted away briefly. “When the time comes for my mother to pass her title, she must do so by dying. Only then can my sister take her place.”

“Oh… does… she have to die in combat?”

“No, though some have.” Winter pulled the bracelets from her wrists. “Most choose to go to a cave high in the mountains and await the end in quiet reflection.”

“That… sounds… like something out of a legend,” she said before her mind caught up with her words. “Actually, it sounds a little like the story about the Winter Maiden.”

“You know that one?” The woman tilted her head. “Which version have you heard?”

“I mean, I know she’s not the patron Maiden of Mistral, but people still tell her part of the legend.” Yang presses her lips into a thin line. “She’s supposed to embody the tranquility of reflection and self improvement, right?”

“Yes, among other things.” Winter’s lips curled into a small smirk. “The Winter Maiden is the patron of Atlas and Mantle, much like Mistral’s is the Spring Maiden.”

“Is that where you got your name? I mean-“

“I know what you mean and, yes, in a manner of speaking.” A sigh. “I’m afraid I’ve never quite lived up to the tranquility of the legend. I’m more prone to being annoyed or angry when something inconvenient occurs.”

“Kinda like me.” They shared a smile before her expression fell. “Usually, when someone challenges the tribe leader and wins, the displaced leader is exiled, if they aren’t killed in the duel. Raven… she killed my grandfather to take control of the tribe. From what I hear, it was a good thing; he was kinda an asshole, even by our standards, and that’s saying something.”

A frown touched her lips. “Do you intend to kill Raven?”

“No, of course not.” Yang shook her head. “We have plenty of disagreements but… I don’t want her hurt.”

“I see. Then-“

“Yang?” They both froze at hearing Summer’s voice just outside the tent. “I brought some things for our guest. May I come in?”

She almost said no, stopped only by a hand on her wrist and a silent plea in blue eyes. Carefully, Winter took her sword and hid it under the bedroll while Yang stowed Ember Celica and cleared her throat. “Yeah, come in.”

When Mom entered, she had a smile on her lips, silver eyes shining the way Ruby’s did whenever she was excited. In her arms, she carried a bundle of clothes and a bowl. 

“Hey, Mom.”

“Hello, Honey Bear. I brought a fresh change of clothes for our guest.” Her gaze shifted to Winter, chuckling lightly. “I was worried the colors might be off-putting but I see you’re a fan of white. I also brought a bowl of water and some cloths, if you’d like to wash up.”

“I… took her to the bathing tent yesterday.” Yang ducked her head. “I just… hadn’t found her anything to change into yet. All my clothing wouldn’t fit-“

“And you don’t have much to start,” Mom pointed out, a teasing smile on her lips. “That’s fine. I made these for you back when we thought you’d take more after your mother.” Then, silver eyes shifted back to the woman. “Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Summer.”

“Yang’s spoken of you,” Winter replied in a cool, even tone- just the right amount of reluctance and suspicion in her voice that they could keep up the ruse. “She said if you’d been the one to find me, you would’ve given me directions and food and sent me on my way. Is that true?”

For a moment, Mom’s smile dimmed. “Yes. Our hostility towards outsiders is one of the tenets I don’t agree with but Raven’s already decided to welcome you to the tribe. I have to respect that, just as Yang does.” Then, her brow furrowed. “What were you doing so far into our land, anyway? While I could understand if you were found near the border, where you were… it’s difficult to reach and there’s not much there besides. Did you get lost?”

“I was looking for someone,” Winter replied, tilting her chin up. “My mother sent me on a mission to find an old friend of hers. My quest took me to the places they frequented when they were younger, one of which being the valley near where I was ambushed.”

“The valley?” Mom’s eyes widened a little. “Oh… no one’s lived in that village since…”

“I see. So, the rumors were true.” She closed her eyes. “Mother had heard the village came under attack by bandits last year. I was sent to investigate. I suppose I have my answer now.”

“Your mother’s friend may still live; we didn’t kill the villagers.” Mom set the clothing down beside Yang and stepped back, her tone apologetic. “They just didn’t return after the raid and we absorbed their lands into ours.”

“It’s not like she’ll have the opportunity to find out,” Yang said, barely containing her anger. “We aren’t allowed to leave the tribelands, remember? Those are our laws.”

“As if that’s one we haven’t bent time and again.” Mom pointed out, sighing. “I’m truly sorry your errand has brought such unexpected consequences. But, the tribe isn’t so bad once you acclimate.”

“Maybe if she joined willingly, like you and Dad did.” Getting to her feet, she turned towards the woman. “Why did you two even come here? What person in their right mind would join the tribe?”

For a moment, silver eyes watched her before Mom sighed, gesturing towards the tent opening. “Let’s talk about this outside. Our guest probably wants to get freshened up.”

“Winter.” She crosses her arms over her chest. “If you’re going to insist she stay here, you need to call her by name… and stop implying she has any choice in the matter.”

“Yang.” Much to her surprise, the sharp rebuke came from behind her and she turned to see Winter’s lips pressed into a thin line. “You said yourself that what’s done is done. Stop making her feel bad over a decision that wasn’t hers.”

She almost started to argue but noticed the subtle nod the woman gave her and, though she didn’t understand it, Yang understood this to be a sign they were merely playing roles. Or, well, Winter was at least.

“Fine.” Turning, she followed Mom out of the tent. “Now, will you tell me why?”

“I thought when you stopped asking, you’d gotten the answer you sought.” Mom looked a touch sad. “You were certainly insistent when you were younger.”

“I stopped asking because no one would _give_ me an answer.” Yang’s severe expression faltered just slightly. “I mean, you and Dad would never answer me, and Raven’s never given me a straight answer in her life… I figured it was one of those things that just… don’t make sense about the world.”

Reaching up, Mom fiddled with the clasp to her cloak briefly before sighing. “When Raven was a bit younger than you, she left the tribelands with her brother, your Uncle Qrow. Do you remember him?”

“Not really.” She shrugged. “He only visits, like, once every five years. I barely know him.”

“That’s because he’s more like you and Ruby- after leaving the tribelands, he couldn’t accept the tribe’s laws. The rest of the world held so much appeal for him.” She smiled, softly. “Your father and I met Raven while the two of them travelled through Vale. Raven wanted to stay with us there but… she was set to take over the tribe. Her trip around Remnant was a final act of rebellion, a means of learning new techniques to make her strong enough to defeat your grandfather. But the woman I met, she was kind and vulnerable and shy… and that’s still the woman I love, though she hides it well.” Another sigh. “Your father and I followed Raven back to the tribelands because we saw in her exactly the same spirit I see in you now. A golden heart covered by steel, a warrior with a gentle soul- and it’s hard not to fall in love with someone like that.”

“Raven’s _nothing_ like me,” she said, though she paused for a moment. “I mean… I would never force someone into a marriage, I’d never attack an innocent person-“

“And you wouldn’t be suspicious of someone near an abandoned village?” Mom’s voice took a hard edge. “You know Raven would do anything to protect the tribe, just as any of us would. Yes, she sometimes takes that too seriously, but you would’ve confronted Winter as well.”

“Confronted, not ambushed.”

“Yes, because you’ve _never_ started a fight by accident.” At the raised brow directed her way, she ducked her head. “Honey Bear.” Mom set a hand on her shoulder, expression softening. “I know it’s difficult to process. You’ve spent so much of your life rebelling against the tribe’s laws but you’re more like your mother than you know. The difference between her and her father is she never tried to stop you.”

“She lectures me.” The rebuttal sounded weak, even to her ears.

“We do silly things sometimes to maintain an illusion.” Mom sighed. “I’m not saying she went about it the best way, but you have to believe she has your best interests at heart. You believe that, don’t you?”

“I…” She turned away, opting for the truth rather than playing along. “I don’t know what I believe.”

Gently, her mom cupped her cheeks. “When you take control of the tribe, I have no doubts you’ll lead us to a better future. I believed the same of your mother and she didn’t let me down. And it sounds like you’re already winning Winter over- you’re on your way. Don’t let anger or resentment blind you to the possibilities, Yang. You’ll regret it in the long run.”

Silently, she wrapped her arms around her mom. She didn’t hate Raven- even for all the times she’d been angry with the woman, it never reached the point of loathing- but she found it hard to believe that Raven _wanted_ her to succeed. 

When she pulled away, Yang said a quick goodbye before ducking back into her tent, completely forgetting that Winter was in the process of changing. Luckily, the woman was decent, though a blush came to her cheeks regardless as she finished lacing up her collar.

“I-I’m sorry, I forgot-“

“It’s no trouble.” Winter hummed, adjusting the fit of the leather vest with little tugs. While the brown looked awkward on someone who wore paler colors so well, the white of her tunic and breeches mimicked her former uniform, and the little red gem now sat pinned just above the neck of her vest. “She’s a very charming person; I feel a little bad I won’t be able to return her clothes.”

“You really shouldn’t.” A frown touched her lips. “We’re the reason your outfit got destroyed in the first place.”

“Something I’ve learned the hard way is that a past transgression rarely justifies future suffering.” Blue eyes turned to her and, maybe it was a trick of the mind, but the way her lips curled into a small smile made it appear like her eyes were sparkling with something. “Did you get the answers you sought?”

“Huh?” She blinked. “I mean… yeah, I guess. I don’t think I’ll ever _get_ it, though; I’ll never see Raven the way they do.”

“Understandable.” Winter tugged at her cuffs and turned towards Yang. “Well? How do I look?”

Setting her hands on her hips, she gave the woman a once-over and smiled, glad for a distraction. “Like one of us.”

Although Winter seemed pleased by that assessment, she couldn’t help the thought that popped into her mind after the words left her mouth. Briefly, she imagined what it _would_ be like if Winter remained with the tribe. With someone like the Atlesian by her side, keeping the dissenters in line would be easier, her sharp gaze enough to freeze up half of her tribemates. And they had a fair bit in common, not to mention it felt nice to share a living space with someone, but...

Shaking her head, Yang scrambled for something else to latch onto, another avenue to steer the conversation. “We, uh, we should be able to get you out of here tonight.”

“I’m not sure if that’s wise.”

“What?”

“Call it… a feeling.” Winter crossed her arms over her chest. “Perhaps I’m speaking from my experience, but whenever Mother and Father argued, Mother would spend the night stalking the halls and muttering to herself, restless in her frustration.”

She ran a hand through her hair. “Raven’s like that sometimes, though it’s usually only when she argues with me. Still, might not be worth taking that chance.”

“In that case, perhaps you could give me a tour of the camp?” At her curious look, the woman shrugged. “I realize I can’t force it upon you but, if I appear to be accepting my new role, it provides you with the excuse that I made my escape unaided.”

“I can’t lie to them.”

“I’m not saying you should; merely let them draw their own conclusions.”

“It still feels dishonest,” she replied with a sigh. “Still, it’s not a bad idea. I’m sure you want to stretch your legs a bit.” Turning around, she held the tent flap open. “C’mon. We don’t have much but we can take our time.”

Winter raised a brow. “Not tying me up this time?”

“You’re accepting your fate, remember?” A halfhearted chuckle. “Honestly… I’m tired of tying you up, even if it’s fake. It just… doesn’t feel right.”

“Very well.” She waved a hand. “After you.”

Yang led the way, the two meandering through the camp and acknowledging any who greeted them. They stopped by the stables so Winter could check on Stark, the reindeer showing a bit of personality as it greeted her with a few hearty chuffs at her hand, and ventured as far as the towering main gate for the camp, the doors thrown wide as a hunting party returned with Taiyang at the fore.

“Hey there, Honey Bear.” He smiled the wide, easy smile that came so naturally to both of them. “Good to see you out and about. And who’s this?”

“This is Winter.” Yang’s expression faltered, unsure what to say at this point. “She’s, uh…”

“Joining the tribe, apparently.” The woman supplied, offering her hand. “You must be her father.”

Dad’s eyes lit up as he shook her hand. “Oh! I’m pleased to meet you! I know it’s a weird situation but we’re happy for a new addition. Have you two been getting along?”

“Dad, please.” Yang crosses her arms over her chest. “She’s still adjusting to this whole idea; don’t… bring _that_ up.”

Unfortunately, that provoked the _opposite_ response as her dad’s brow furrowed. “Yang, I know this is probably happening a little fast for you, but don’t you think it’s something you should address sooner rather than later?”

“Actually, I think your input would be more beneficial regarding this particular… topic,” Winter said, hesitating briefly on the last word. “If I’m to be Yang’s wife, there are no doubt specific duties and responsibilities that will be delegated to me. What are they?”

“Well, that depends on the two of you.” He shrugged, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I usually take care of the hunting, Summer manages the Grimm patrols, and Raven remains focused on maintaining our borders, which… you… could probably guess that last part.” He gestured towards Yang. “She’s a great huntress but Yang’s always been… less than concerned about our borders.”

“Not attacking everyone on sight doesn’t mean I’m not concerned about it.” She defended, reaching up to run at the bridge of her nose. “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

A hand on her shoulder made her look up, though she could tell by the size that it would be Winter’s blue eyes to meet her. “Your parents are charming… even if I may have a bit of a grudge with one of them.” 

Yang’s shoulders relaxed as she looked over at her dad. “Where is Raven, anyway?”

“Moping- I mean, she’s in the tent planning her next patrol.” He coughed into his hand and looked away. “She wants to give you two a bit of space before the wedding…”

She swallowed hard. “Well… that’s not a bad idea.”

“May I inquire about the ceremony itself?” Winter nodded towards her. “Yang’s spoken of it briefly and implied there’s a… gravity to the proceedings and vows-“

“We can talk about that later,” she quickly said, trying to turn the woman back towards the camp. “I’m sure Dad’s got other stuff he needs to do-“

“Aw, she mentioned that, huh?” Dad chuckled lightly. “She’s always been a bit of a romantic.”

“Dad-“

“Yang.” This time, Winter’s voice held a certain edge to it, and she stopped trying to dissuade the woman. “Please.”

With a sigh, she nodded and took a step away. “Fine.”

Although he raised a brow at her reluctance, Dad quickly focused on Winter and her question. “I don’t know why she’s being so shy all of a sudden but the marriage ceremony itself revolves around our vows and a trial. Each participant must recite the vows in order for the marriage to be considered valid in the eyes of the tribe.” He held up his hand, pulling off his glove and showing the scar along his palm. “Then there’s a trial by combat, to gauge the strength of the match. I got this after Raven disarmed me and I grabbed her sword before throwing her in a headlock. She still won but I gave her a good run for her money!” He slipped his glove back on with a chuckle. “The combat and vows are the two major components of a marriage in the tribe; the vows are ceremonial and the trial follows. Some put more stock in one than the other, depending on who you ask.”

“And for those who hold the vows in high regard?”

Yang winced, turning her head away as a blush crept into her cheeks. 

“Well, the wording differs from ceremony to ceremony, but it boils down to six promises the partners make to each other,” he said, counting them off on his fingers. “The first is a pledge of protection. The second, a pledge of support. The third’s a pledge of comfort. The fourth, loyalty. The fifth’s openness and the last one is love.” Dad scratched at his temple. “Now, sometimes, people roll them up together, but those six elements _have_ to be present.”

Winter seemed genuinely surprised by that. “So, it’s not a script everyone follows?” 

“Nah, the marriages in the tribe are highly individualized.” He swept an arm towards the camp. “It may come as a shock that a tribe that’s lived in Mistral for centuries would prize individuality, but part of the reason we’ve always been at odds with the rest of the kingdom stems from that dispute, stretching back further than the Great War. Times may have changed but some… hold grudges longer than they should; the tribe leaders have refused to integrate with Mistral in large part because Mistral sided with Atlas during the Great War, and tried to push for conformity.” He rolled his eyes. “I’ll tell ya, I’m glad they lost, and not just because I was born in Vale. I just think the world would be a sadder place if we were all forced to be the same, ya know?”

“Dad.” Yang hissed, nodding towards the woman. “ _She’s_ from Atlas.”

“Oh, uh… sorry?”

“I don’t think you’ve misspoken.” Winter presses her lips into a thin line. “I’ve seen firsthand how enforced conformity is detrimental to one’s well being. You needn’t apologize.” Then, she nodded. “I think I understand now. Thank you for your time.”

“Well, she’s certainly polite!” Dad lightly smacked Yang’s shoulder as he strolled past. “Better keep up with your manners. She’s gonna be a good influence on you, I can tell.”

Rolling her eyes, she set off with a terse word over her shoulder. “C’mon.”

She didn’t know where they were heading, aside from following the camp wall around, and while she knew every tent and its purpose, she had no destination in mind as she fumed. She could feel her anger rising, frustrated by the charade, but nothing seemed to calm her down. They probably would’ve lapped the camp if it wasn’t for a hand on her shoulder stopping her when they ducked behind the blacksmith’s tent.

“Yang, what’s troubling you?”

“I’m fine,” she replied, shrugging off Winter’s hand.

“You’re clearly not.” A pause. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I suppose I let my curiosity get the better of me.”

“No, it’s not… it’s not you.” Yang sighed, glancing at the woman. “It’s just… hard. I know Mom and Dad would love to see me married; they’d love whoever I chose. Just… I can’t… I can’t stand lying to them.”

“For what it’s worth, I understand now why you hold the vows in such high regard.” A knuckle beneath her chin gently guided her until their gazes met. “To make those pledges and mean them is no small thing. Whoever you choose will have a _very_ dedicated partner.”

“Yeah… but… will that be enough?” She pulled away, stepping around the corner of the tent to gesture towards the camp. “Look at us, Winter. We’re no farmers. It’s going to be a struggle to break us away from this cycle, to learn a new way of living, to move past our selfish ways. Who would want any part of that for themselves?”

“Your Mom and Dad did, because they saw someone worth supporting in Raven.”

She blinked and turned. “You were listening?”

”You two weren’t exactly being quiet.” Winter pressed her lips into a thin line before continuing. “You see this life as a burden and the title of ‘bandit’ as a mark of shame. While I can’t say I’m _thrilled_ by how business is conducted here, I can see the sense in it and understand the underlying sentiment.” Then, she stepped up beside Yang and gestured towards the camp. “Perhaps it _will_ be difficult to change the tribe. But, if you find someone willing to make those pledges to you, the challenge won’t measure up against the desire to see you achieve that end. Those vows weave a partnership that celebrates triumphs, that motivates and invigorates, and you _must_ believe that there’s a chance for you to achieve that happiness.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “What are you _really_ saying?” 

“That you’re worthy of love- something I don’t think you believe.”

Yang’s brows rose in surprise and she opened her mouth to rebuke that assessment… but no words came. And she wasn’t sure why.

“One day, you’ll get to say those vows and mean them,” Winter said with a small smile. “More importantly, someone else will make those pledges to you and mean them, too. I’m confident in that.”

They stood in silence for a long while before she finally found her words. “Why did you say that?”

“You’ve stressed several times that you’re nothing like Raven. Yet she has two spouses, and they respect their vows.” A shrug. “Hearing your confusion regarding _how_ your Mom and Dad could choose this life made me think you might take the comparison between yourself and your Mother a bit too literally. Especially in hearing your reaction to learning the truth.”

Yang’s shoulders fell as she scrambled for something to say, something that… didn’t deal with how right the woman was about her. “You’re… taking all this better than I would have. Don’t think I would’ve wasted my breath making my captor feel better.”

“Captor or fellow prisoner?” A white brow arched. “Anger was my first response. All it did was make you feel bad and you’re not the one who captured me. So, I am trying a different approach.” After a few minutes, Winter lightly touched her shoulder. “We should get something to eat.”

“Yeah… alright…” She gestured with her chin. “This way.”

They walked side-by-side to the dining tent, silent the whole way. Winter seemed content with it while Yang found herself lost in thought, turning over the woman’s words in her head time and time again. No matter how she looked at it, she couldn’t escape that- maybe, just maybe- Winter had a point or two.

“Did you really mean that?” She murmured, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer. “That I’m worthy?”

“I do,” Winter replied just as soft. “The world is a dangerous, uncertain place, but this is something I absolutely believe to be true. You should, too.”

Yang nodded and said nothing more.

* * *

They ate in relative peace, earning a few odd looks and hushed comments but nothing that warranted a response from either of them. Yang had suggested heading back to her tent but Winter seemed to think eating out in the open would somehow be beneficial, no doubt trying to convince Yang to simply let the woman take all the blame when the others discovered she’d made her escape. Frankly, she doubted anyone would believe that, even if it _were_ true, but didn’t really care either way. She’d deal with it when the time came.

“Hey, Yang!” Ruby sat down beside her, crossing her legs and shifting to accommodate the extra weight of the weapon sitting at the small of her back. “And hi, uh… I’m Ruby, Yang’s sister.”

“She speaks highly of you,” Winter replied, offering a hand. “Winter.”

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you!”

Yang distantly listened, pushing her food around her bowl.

“I’m sorry about, ya know, the whole ambush thing. Raven really doesn’t trust outsiders; she’s kinda overprotective like that. Ya know?”

“My mother is much the same way and I’m just as vexed by it as Yang is.” A soft chuckle. “I imagine this would be a more dire situation if we didn’t get along so well.”

“Right.” Ruby paused, tilting her head a bit. “Ya know, Raven’s going out on patrol again tomorrow. She’ll be gone until the following day.”

Yang looked up at that, raising a brow. The way her sister met her gaze, though, told her all she needed to know. “Tomorrow night, then.”

“Yeah, I’m going to show everyone how Crescent Rose works. Get some tips from Mom and Dad on how to get Raven to let me join the Grimm patrols. Maybe, you can come see, too, if you’re not too busy.”

“Maybe.” She nodded. “Thanks, sis.”

With a bright smile, she got to her feet. “Well, I need to put a few finishing touches on her before the show. I’ll see you two later!”

As she ran off, Winter lowered her voice. “I have the feeling she suspects what we have planned.”

“Ruby’s the smartest person for miles; she’s just terrible at keeping secrets from our parents.” Yang shrugged, giving up the illusion she was trying to eat at all. “She’s got it figured out but, as long as we don’t say anything, she’ll keep it to herself. Neither of us are fond of rumors.”

“So, four out of five members of your family are absolutely endearing. Those are good odds, I’d say.”

“Four out of five?” Her brow furrowed. “You’re counting Vernal?”

The woman smirked, refilling her cup with water. “I’m counting _you_.”

“Oh.” Her expression faltered. “Uh. Thanks.”

“Interesting.”

“What?”

“Would you be offended if I said you handle angry prisoners better than taking compliments?”

Lightly, she shoved Winter’s shoulder. “I think I liked you better when you were threatening me with a hairbrush.”

As they both lightly laughed, she caught the approving whispers flitting about the tent, catching on to the woman’s intention quickly. This was all to sell the ruse that Winter had accepted her place in the tribe and was acclimating to the concept, nothing more. While that didn’t make her feel _better_ , it gave her a few ideas.

“After this, I’m going to do some smithing,” she said, jerking her head towards the blacksmith tent. “Would you wanna... join me?”

In hindsight, maybe that was a hollow offer, as the tribe would still raise a brow at her walking around unescorted at this point.

Her companion pretended to mull it over a moment before nodding. “Yes, I’d rather like to see your work firsthand, as a matter of fact. Your gauntlets were rather impressive.”

“Thanks. I don’t think I’ll have time for something _that_ complex but… I have an idea for something.” She shrugged. “It’s small but it’ll take a while to make.”

“I look forward to finding out what it is.”

They finished up their meals and headed out, those they passed giving them a wide berth. Yang didn’t think too much of it, having seen the deference paid to her parents whenever the triad walked the camp. Whether or not her tribemates’ actions were born of the same respect didn’t matter to her.


	4. The Sense of Security

When they reached the smithing tent, Yang immediately started getting comfortable. She shrugged out of her jacket and took off her shirt, grabbing the heavy apron and throwing it on with the thick work gloves quick to follow. It wasn’t until she’d pulled them on that it occurred to her that she’d… essentially stripped down to her breast band in front of Winter.

“Uh…” She turned her head, noting that the woman appeared entirely engrossed by a sword she’d finished the prior week. A sigh of relief slipped past her lips. Making Winter feel uncomfortable was the last thing she wanted to do. “I… hope you don’t mind, I usually work like this…”

“That’s perfectly fine,” she replied, glancing Yang’s way briefly. Only then did she notice the light dusting of red across Winter’s cheeks. “You should be comfortable while you work.”

For a moment, she said nothing. And then she smirked. “Are you blushing?”

“What if I am?” Their eyes met, briefly, before Winter very deliberately looked her over. “I see now why your weapons of choice are gauntlets.”

A carefree shrug as she curled one arm, flexing her bicep. “For the record, I can use a sword or an ax, too. But nothing quite makes a statement like my guns.”

A snort of laughter. “Clever wordplay.”

“Oh, that’s nothing.” She grabbed her hammer and moved to the workbench. “After I iron a few things out, I’ll forge my razor sharp wit into something a bit more eloquent.”

That brought a barely stifled laugh. “I stand corrected. _That_ was clever.”

“Really? ‘Cause it didn’t seem to spark the same reaction.”

“Well, I was loath to deprive you of fuel and cause you to lose your flare.”

Yang’s brow lifted as a smile curled her lips. “Oh, very nice.”

Winter lifted a shoulder in response, nonchalant enough that it almost detracted from the blush rising in her cheeks as the woman set to work. She didn’t have much beyond the basic design in her head but had made plenty with less, though she absently thought it might’ve been better to hold off until she could study the saber a bit closer during the brief time she’d had it in her hands. Not that she thought she could actually _impress_ the Atlesian or anything, but she hoped the gesture would be well received even if she got a few details wrong.

It took some time to heat the metal she scrounged together, meanwhile she worked on treating the leather for the grip, sitting down beside Winter to borrow the woman’s left hand for a bit. As she wrapped the Atlesian’s hand around her forming handle, trying to impress her grip into the leather, Yang suddenly became aware that the woman was watching her intently. “Something wrong?”

“I’m just surprised,” she replied, offering a small smile. “It’s strange, seeing how strong you are and feeling how gentle you can be. Witnessing that duality is an interesting experience.”

“Oh.” Lilac eyes focused on both of her hands wrapped around Winter’s left, lightly holding her grip firm. “I… uh, don’t… really know how to take that.”

“I intended it as a compliment.” The Atlesian shifted and cleared her throat. “I apologize if I made you uncomfortable.”

“It’s… not that.” Yang glanced up, feeling the heat in her cheeks. “It’s just… ya know… no one’s ever said that to me. The gentle part, I mean- everyone knows I’m strong.”

“I sincerely hope one day you find someone who can recognize both sides of you.”

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “I… hope you find someone like that, too. Once you get outta here, I mean.”

Winter hummed. “You know, I’ve honestly never thought about it. When I was younger, I discarded the notion of romance as something that would be… beyond my reach.”

“What?” Her brow furrowed. “Why would you think that?”

“It’s… the opposite of what you said regarding your parents.” The Atlesian offered a small, self-deprecating smirk. “Despite your troubles with Raven, you can recognize that she has a good relationship with your mother and father. You see in them a functional, loving relationship. In my case, my parents… tolerate each other. Poorly, at that. I had no frame of reference, no goal to set, no drive to achieve it- as far as I could tell, romantic love didn’t exist. It was just a legend we tell ourselves to make the dark days seem a bit brighter.”

“Do you still believe that?” Although her troubles with Raven made _forming_ a relationship difficult, Yang still carried the hope for love in her heart. She couldn’t imagine going through life without that; it was one of the few things Ruby had tried explaining to her that she couldn’t quite grasp. “That it doesn’t exist?”

“In the past few years, I’ve considered it _might_ exist.” Blue eyes met hers. “Recently, though… I’ve come to understand it’s a thing that requires one to believe in it before it can appear... and even then, it takes work. I’ve decided I’m willing to try.”

Yang’s lips twitched slightly. “That makes sense. My sister doesn’t believe in it… or, I guess, she doesn’t feel it?” Clearing her throat, she looked away and stood up, taking the now-formed leather with her. “She’s tried explaining it to me but I don’t quite… get it. But, she seems happy without it.”

As she returned to her work, she could feel the Atlesian’s gaze remaining on her, watching her movements silently. 

Thankfully, she had work to focus on, pulling the heated metal out of the forge and hammering it into shape. It took hours of repeating the process before she was satisfied with the shape, leaving it out to cool. Seeing as they would be waiting until the following night before Winter made her escape, she had some time to wait before grinding the blade into a suitable sharpness and working in the engraving.

“Is that all for now?” Winter seemed surprised as she swapped the apron and gloves for her previous attire.

“Yeah, gotta let it cool down slow for a while.” She ducked her head. “Sorry, I probably should’ve explained that earlier. It… actually takes a while to make a weapon, what with the heating and cooling and all that. It should be done by tomorrow, though.”

The Atlesian hummed. “Could you tell me more about the process? It seems you’re well on your way to being a master smith.”

“Well, I don’t know about _that_ , but… yeah, I can explain it.” A thought occurred to her. “Here, I know where we can go. Or, try to go, at least. We’ll see if anyone stops us.”

“Very well.” At that, they both turned to leave the tent, and Yang felt surprise shoot through her as the woman lightly grabbed her hand. “Lead on.”

Her lips quirked into a smile as she did exactly that.

* * *

Much to her surprise, they made it through the front gates with little more than a raised brow as Yang made a quick excuse of going to the river for a bit of fishing. Neither of them had poles, of course, but neither did they need them. The air hadn’t quite turned too cold for her yet, so she could try for a few fish if any happened to be around.

The river wound its way through the whole valley but one bend happened to run close to the encampment, acting as their water source. There were pipes and water wheels that sent some to the bathing tent but Yang preferred to head to it herself whenever she got the chance. The forest surrounding it always calmed her and she sometimes caught glimpses of deer through the trees. Even though it wasn’t _very_ far from the boundary of their camp, it was as far as she could get without getting in trouble, and she’d slip down as often as she could to help clear her mind.

She told Winter all that on the walk over, helping the Atlesian pick her way through the underbrush, the single path she always used a bit overgrown from the lack of people using it lately.

“Here we are,” she said as they broke through the last of the trees and brush, the soft rushing of water and chirping of crickets filling the air. “My favorite spot.”

“It’s a shame you can’t move the forge over here,” Winter replied. “It would be nice for you to have a break area of sorts, away from the camp.”

“Raven would go _ballistic_.” A chuckle. “I’m surprised she lets me come here without much fuss.” As they approached the river’s edge, they both sat down to watch the water and the dark shadows beneath the surface. “Do you have a place like this at home? A place to escape?”

“Something of the like.” She waved a hand. “There’s a… garden I frequent. While there, I usually allow my mind to wander. It’s more of a constructed tranquility than the natural beauty here, though.”

“That’s not so bad.” Leaning back on her hands, she looked up through the leaves overhead to see the shattered moon. “I mean, I’ve been to a few cities before, and it’s neat to see the sort of things people can create. While everything around here is natural, it’s also… inhospitable.”

“That’s putting it lightly… although, you could argue _that_ isn’t natural, either.”

They both laughed quietly, lapsing into silence shortly after. Although Yang had initially suggested the river so she could fully explain the process of smithing but… they’d already talked about that on the walk over. Now… she found herself grasping for something to say, aside from offering to head back to camp.

Winter suddenly laid down, clasping her hands together behind her head. With her eyes closed she looked peaceful soaking in the calm night and Yang couldn’t help but notice the softness in her expression. It was such a departure from their first meeting that she couldn’t even imagine seeing it outside of the woman being dead asleep. Yet, here they were.

“Do you think you’ll ever come back to Mistral?” The words left her mouth before she could think better on it.

“I’d like to,” Winter replied, opening her eyes slightly and looking at Yang. “My travels through the kingdom have been mostly positive, one or two experiences aside.” Then, she raised a brow. “Would you ever be interested in visiting Atlas?”

Yang couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Yeah, like I’ll _ever_ be able to get _that_ far away.”

“Suppose you could.”

“Then, yeah. I’d like to see it.” A shrug. “I mean, you think it’s a nice place, right?”

“It’s getting there.” The Atlesian sighed. “There are many things I disagree with and my sister shares that distaste. We advocate for change but it comes too slow for our liking.”

“Isn’t that the world, though?” Lying down beside Winter, she looked up at the moon again. “Lagging behind those of us who are trying to reach the future?”

“Perhaps.”

The river continued to bubble past them as the wind whistled, a chill settling into the air. In the back of her mind, she thought about doing some fishing, but opted against it for the moment. “Could you describe it for me?”

“Hmmm?”

“Atlas.”

“Ah. Of course.”

As the woman launched into a vivid description of her homeland, Yang allowed herself to focus on the words and be lulled into a light sleep. She could hear faint rustling around them but chalked it up to squirrels or other such wildlife moving through the underbrush. A tranquil night, all things considered.

* * *

She awoke to the gentle swaying of someone’s gait, quite nearly dislodging herself as she tried to move in surprise.

“Careful; I’d rather not drop you,” Winter said, obviously amused.

“What happened?” She scrubbed at her eyes, rather surprised that the woman was effectively carrying her back towards the camp. “Did I pass out?”

“It would appear so. That, or I bored you to slumber.”

Heat rose in her cheeks. “I’m pretty sure it’s not that.”

“I suppose we’ll have to try again later, then. See if I can repeat the results.” Winter heaved a sigh, though it sounded as though she might be a bit winded and was trying to cover it. “I would’ve let you continue sleeping but you’d started to shiver. Not a fan of the cold, I presume?”

“That’s one way of putting it.” She mumbled back, lightly resting her cheek against the woman’s shoulder. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s quite alright. No need to apologize.” 

As they came back to camp, Yang could feel the curious and teasing looks shot her way, being carried back into the camp by Winter in a classic bridal carry. Most of them didn’t bother her- even the mumbled comment Vernal made, up late for _some_ reason- but she definitely noticed Raven avoiding their path, ducking behind a tent at the last moment to maintain her distance. That didn’t hide her somewhat smug expression just before she ducked away, though, and Yang had half a mind to chase the woman down just to wipe that look off her face.

However, all things considered, best that Raven thought she’d won for now. It would make tomorrow’s escape all the more believable.

When they reached the tent, Winter set her on her feet and Yang pulled back the flap, following the woman inside.

They got ready for bed quietly, offering the other a bit of privacy as they settled down. Just before turning in for the night, Yang grabbed the Atlesian’s sword and studied it a bit further, committing the intricate designs to memory. Her interest didn’t go unnoticed.

“The snowflake is my family’s heraldic design going back generations.” Winter hummed. “Does the tribe have something similar?”

“We each have our own,” she replied, pointing towards the flaming heart etched into her shirt. “This one’s mine, cast in yellow.”

“Appropriate.” A smile. “It suits you.”

She returned the expression before setting aside the saber and settling down for bed. Unfortunately, the night turned colder as it wore on and she had trouble getting comfortable. It usually didn’t get this cold this early in the fall and she typically didn’t take her travel roll out during such weather, opting to remain at camp or bunk in another village rather than in the forest. Which meant, she didn’t have the extra blankets on hand to fend off the chill.

“Yang?” Her eyes opened as Winter sat up. “Are you having trouble sleeping?”

“A lil,” she replied, taking a shaky breath. “It usually doesn’t get this cold so early in the year.”

She gestured towards the bedroll. “We could switch places. This one’s warmer, I’d wager.”

“I’m not kicking you out of the warm bed on a cold night.” Her brows furrowed as she shook her head. “I’ll be fine. It’ll just take me a bit longer to fall asleep, that’s all.”

“It gets much colder in Atlas; between the two of us, you’re much less accustomed to this weather than I am.” Winter again beckoned towards the bedroll. “It’s just for a night.”

“No.” She rolled onto her side, her back to the other woman. “I’ll be fine.”

“You can be as stubborn as you want; you’re getting in this bed if I have to put you in it myself.”

“And you’re just going to shiver on the floor?” She spoke over her shoulder, starting to get a little annoyed by the argument.

“Is that your main objection?”

“Yeah!”

“Fine, then we’ll share the bedroll.”

Yang blinked, then turned over. “What?”

Much to her surprise, the woman looked rather serious. “If that’s the only objection you can present, I will eliminate it and allow _both_ of us to get some sleep.” At that, she found herself rather short on arguments. “Well?”

“Fine, fine… I’m moving.” Reluctantly, she got up, shivering at the cool air before slipping into the bedroll beside Winter. It was a tight fit but, after a bit of shifting, they both managed to comfortably lie on their sides, the Atlesian pressed against her back. “Happy?”

“Yes.” The woman’s breath hit the back of her neck and nearly made her shiver again- for a much different reason. “Good night, Yang.”

“Night,” she replied.

About twenty minutes later, she was warm and just barely managing to stay awake while listening to Winter’s deep, steady breathing behind her. It suddenly occurred to her that this- the closeness of someone else, the presence of another body beside her own, someone that she knew better than anyone- was what she longed for, why she constantly fought with Raven, and the very thing she hoped would actually exist for her somewhere beyond the tribelands.

Of course, it wasn’t real and it wouldn’t last.

* * *

Yang closed her eyes with a heavy sigh and pushed the realization from her mind.

The next morning, she roused slowly as the sun rose and the chilly morning air slipped into the tent. It discouraged her from leaving the warmth of the bedroll. Then, she became aware of Winter still pressed against her back, barely moving her head to see the white strands splayed across her shoulder and mixing with her own.

Her lips pressed into a thin line as she slowly extricated herself from the woman’s loose embrace, tucking her back in and quickly dressing herself in a set of fresh clothes before leaving the tent. The bracing morning air helped keep her moving, though she didn’t have a particular destination in mind until she found herself standing before her anvil. Then, she made her decision.

The day before, she’d decided to make a matching dagger as a going away present for Winter- almost an apology of sorts and a thanks. Now, though, she wanted to put a bit of extra effort into it. 

Maybe… maybe it would help settle the strange thoughts lingering in the back of her mind, nagging at her. Just because they’d spent the night curled up against the cold didn’t mean anything in particular- aside from that Yang didn’t like the cold. It was physical contact but not _love_ and, though she craved both, she also understood that Winter wouldn’t be willing to give her either.

However, it did reignite a spark in her chest- the part of her that demanded she assume control of the tribe. Things _had_ to change or she’d never be able to escape the crushing weight of her own dissatisfaction with life.

She worked well past sunrise, ignoring the growing hunger in her belly as she ground and etched and heated and quenched, losing herself to the simple repetition of steps she’d completed hundreds of times before. Sweat formed on her brow as the heat of the forge fought off the chill, allowing her to work comfortably, her mind wandering as the motions were burned into her muscles.

As long as Raven held dominion over the tribe, they wouldn’t change. Fighting the woman would be difficult; defeating her, even moreso. It would take everything she had to overcome the challenge and she couldn’t put it off any further. The duel _had_ to be soon.

“Yang?”

She fumbled for a moment, broken from her reverie by Winter’s voice, and looked up in surprise to find the woman standing at the mouth of the tent holding two bowls. She wore the tribe’s clothes, with her hair falling down around her shoulders, and a softness in her expression that seemed atypical for the brief time they’d known one another. “You’re awake.”

One brow arched. “It’s midday. I’m not typically one for sleeping in, but when I _do_ indulge, it’s not quite to _that_ degree.”

“... oh.” With a shake of her head, she returned to her task, securing the leather grip in place. “I didn’t notice the time.”

“It looks like you’ve been hard at work. Are you near a stopping point?”

“Almost.” Screwing on the pommel, she looked over the dagger with a furrow to her brow. For a quick job, it wasn’t _bad_ \- she’d done better work, though, like when forging Ruby’s scythe blade, but that didn’t require all the intricate detailing. With another firm twist and a nod, she grabbed the scabbard and sheathed the blade, turning to present it. “There. All done.”

Rather than take it right away, Winter pointedly looked to the two bowls occupying her hands, which prompted Yang to grab one and lead them both over to the work bench, pulling up another stool so they could sit side-by-side. Only after they’d comfortably settled down for a late breakfast did the Atlesian take the dagger from her hand. She looked it over carefully, inspecting the inscription and lightly tracing her finger along the designs.

“These are my family’s markings,” she said, obviously surprised. “You made this dagger for me?”

“Yeah.” A measured shrug. “I wanted to give you something as a thank you and… weapons, well, I know how to make those.”

“Is there any tribal significance to making a weapon for someone else?”

“Nah, I’m the only smith, so I make everyone’s weapons.” Yang blinked. “Is… there a significance where you come from?”

“I wouldn’t say there’s a significance.” Winter’s lips curled into a small grin. “They’re typically handed down through generations. Very rarely are new ones made as we adhere to the precedents set for us.”

“That’s boring,” she replied instantly, prompting a laugh.

“I do believe you’re correct.”

Winter tucked the dagger into her belt before they began to eat, making small talk throughout their meal. The woman seemed concerned that she’d driven Yang from the bedroll by snoring or doing something else of that nature and disturbing her slumber, which wasn’t the case at all. Though, she couldn’t quite put into words _why_ she’d started working on the dagger so early in the morning. She had no illusions about her revelation but didn’t think it would be appropriate to bring up at the moment.

“No one stopped you?” She gestured towards the bowls. “No one gave you any trouble?”

“Not one.” The Atlesian smirked. “I ran into Vernal but she stepped aside quickly when I didn’t back down from her challenge. I believe I’ve established myself in the pecking order rather well.”

“That’s… great.” Yang forced a wide smile. “Everyone’s accepted you. That means they won’t see it coming when you leave.”

“About that…” She held her breath as Winter tilted her head. “When would be the best time to make my escape?”

Deeply, she sighed. “Tonight. I’ll take your mount outside and tie him to a tree near the river around midday. Raven’s probably left out already, so it’ll just be a matter of waiting until night falls so you can make your escape with as few eyes watching as possible.”

“How long do you think it’ll take for me to reach the coast?”

“Two days, probably.” A shrug. “I haven’t had the chance to go out that way. But, it should be about that.”

“Two days, then two weeks or more to cross the ocean.” A considering hum. “The seasons will change by the time I return.”

“I’m-”

“You’d better not be apologizing.” Winter shot her a pointed look. “I think we’ve firmly established this is hardly your fault. From what I can tell, the only reason I wasn’t killed in the ambush was because Raven thought I’d be a suitable wife to you. Therefore, if you continue to apologize, I’ll be duty bound to _give_ you something to apologize for, which won’t be pleasant for either of us.”

At that, she raised a quizzical brow. “ _How_ would you _give_ me something to apologize for?” The look directed her way all but _promised_ the woman could deliver on that threat. “Alright, alright, fine. I retract the question.”

“Excellent. You’re learning.” A small smirk. “And thank you, for the dagger.”

“I’m glad you like it.” She paused, considering her bowl for a moment before posing a version of the question that sat heavily on her tongue. “What do you think of all this?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I said I was your captor and you said I’m a fellow prisoner. You’ve heard a lot about what my life is like here in the tribe and it’s so different to yours. So… what do you think of all that?” Yang shrugged, tucking an errant lock of hair behind her ear. “How are you going to look back on this?”

“As an impromptu adventure,” Winter replied, setting aside her bowl and looking around the tent. “When Mother sent me on this errand, I took it as a welcomed reprieve from courtly affairs. The journey has been long, with a fair few twists and turns, but I’ve accomplished my mission. Plus, what I’ve gained is far more valuable than mere information.”

She swallowed hard. “What’s that?”

“A very nice dagger.” Yang couldn’t help but laugh at the response. “And a very good friend.”

Her amusement trailed off. “You mean that?”

The woman nodded. “I do.”

With a shrug of her shoulders, she ducked her head and looked away. “Yeah, well, you’re… probably one of the best friends I’ve ever made.” She cleared her throat. “You should, ya know, swing back by in a year or so. After I take over the tribe.”

“I plan on coming back.” A nod of her head. “Is there anything else to do before tonight? Preparations to make?”

“Just a few things.” Yang sighed, getting to her feet. “Go look for Ruby, see if she can show you her precious Crescent Rose. I’ll get your mount somewhere safe.” She made a vague gesture with her hand. “If everyone else is comfortable with you walking around, it’ll be easier for me to get everything else ready.”

“Very well, then.” She got to her feet, straightening out her vest. Although the style remained a far cry from the outfit she’d worn before, Winter somehow pulled the look off well. Especially with her hair down. “Where can I find her?”

“Look for the bright red tent with a rose on it; it’s hard to miss.” She pointed in the general direction. “She’ll probably be out behind it, practicing her aim. Don’t worry about bothering her. She _loves_ showing off her baby.”

With a nod, Winter turned and started heading off as Yang counted to ten in her head before leaving the tent herself. Briefly, her gaze lingered in the direction the Atlesian went but she pushed aside her heavy thoughts. Losing such a dear friend so soon hurt of course but, ultimately, it would be selfish for her to force the woman to stay. 

Mentally slapping herself, she forced herself back on track and started for her own tent. With one fell swoop, she’d have Winter’s escape ready to go, with only the waiting left.

* * *

Without anyone noticing, she managed to collect up Winter’s sword, wrap it up in her scarf to disguise it, and make it to the stables. Stark greeted her as she entered, apparently taking more of a liking to her now that he could associate her with his rider. Her lips curled slightly into a small smile as he put his nose into her hand.

“It’s alright, buddy. It’s almost over.” Reaching over, she grabbed his tack and settled it on him, slipping Winter’s sword into one of the saddlebags that seemed woven into the saddle. Although the orange fabric of her scarf stood out, she thought she could explain it away easily enough and began pulling him out of the stables. “Let’s get you somewhere safe.”

Yang led Stark through the camp and towards the main gate, getting a cursory look of confusion from one of the guards.

“Uh… whatcha doin’ there?” Shay eyed the reindeer warily, hand twitching towards his weapon.

“Winter said that it gets too warm here for him to be comfortable,” she said with a shrug. “I figure turning him loose, he’ll find his way somewhere he can live.”

“Wearing all that?” He gestured towards the tack.

“Well, it won’t do us any good and, who knows? Maybe someone will find him and give him a home.” She gave a sheepish smile. “Besides, she said she didn’t want to keep it around, so…”

“Oh ho ho, she abandoned her old life in a hurry.” Shay leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. “Stand back, everyone, we got a lady killer over here.”

“Oh, shut up.” With a roll of her eyes, she started leading Stark again, not being stopped again as they made their way to the river. Given that Winter had found her way back without help the night before, Yang figured it would be the safest spot to tie the reindeer up. It was just about late enough in the day that no one should be heading down that way, and she could find somewhere just downstream to hide Stark to ensure no one caught on to what they planned.

The gentle sound of the river put her at ease, finding no one by the water as she brought Stark just a bit past the clearing she’d shown Winter. A low hanging branch near some grass seemed as good a place as any to leave the reindeer for a bit. It would only be a few hours until the sun set, and an hour or two past that for Winter to make her escape.

“This time tomorrow, you’ll both be far from here,” she said, patting Stark’s cheek. “Do me a favor, will ya buddy? Keep her safe, okay?”

The reindeer didn’t respond, of course, and she lingered for a moment longer, her gaze drifting to her scarf still wrapped around Winter’s sword. Now that she’d successfully smuggled both the weapon and the mount out of the camp, she could grab it and throw it back around her neck… but also considered leaving it, as yet another memento by which Winter could remember her.

Then, she winced. She’d already given the woman a dagger and she’d have the tribe’s clothes. Her scarf on top of all that would probably come across as a bit desperate. 

Reluctantly, she grabbed her scarf and fashioned it back around her neck, then turned to head back into camp.


	5. The Goodbye

With her task completed and everything in place, Yang went to her sister’s tent to rejoin Winter, ready to whittle away the time however they could. Unsurprisingly, she found the Atlesian observing Ruby’s practice with an old, bolt action peashooter of a rifle that Raven had given her when she was hardly past being a toddler. The short pops of the rounds had long since faded to background noise in her mind, to the point that it didn’t really register what she should be expecting until she found herself somewhat surprised to see Winter kneeling down beside her sister and pointing something out.

“I’ve never heard marksmanship advice like that before,” Ruby said, her voice slightly skeptical. “But, I _am_ mostly self-taught.”

“Give it a try, see how it feels,” the woman advised, motioning towards a target about fifty paces away. Having a shooting gallery _inside_ the camp had been a point of contention early on but the compromise came that Ruby would only use the peashooter, which didn’t have nearly the range or punch of just about any other weapon, to include her precious Crescent Rose. “If it doesn’t suit you, disregard it.”

With a shrug, the young woman settled into a firing position and popped off a few shots as Yang watched from a distance, a small smile curling her lips. Ruby had always possessed superior aim, so that she would hit was a given; surprisingly, though, she couldn’t see where the second and third rounds went aside from into the berm just behind the targets. It took her a moment to realize why; Ruby had managed to shoot in _exactly_ the same place as the first time.

She let out a low whistle as her sister whooped, pumping her fist and turning to give Winter a hug. “Nice shooting, Rubes.”

“Yeah! I’m gonna be the best shot in all of Mistral!” So excited by her impressive marksmanship, she didn’t even register the surprise on the other woman’s face.

“I believe you’re correct, with a bit more practice.” The Atlesian gave a little chuckle, returning the hug a bit awkwardly at first. “You remind me of my sister, in a way.”

“Oh, we’d be good friends, right?”

“... perhaps.” Again she chuckled, though this time she sounded somewhat… nervous. “Everyone in my family is a little… abrasive at first, myself included.”

“Well, you warmed up pretty quick for someone named after the coldest season,” Yang said, coming closer as an easy smile came to her lips. “Maybe we’re just a bit more stubborn than you’re used to, huh?”

“That certainly works in your favor.”

That brought out a soft chuckle as she stepped up beside the woman. “Yeah, I guess it does every now and then. Good to see you two getting along.” Then, her gaze slid to Winter. “I didn’t know you had any experience with firearms.”

Something flashed across blue eyes as the Atlesian’s lips twitched into a slightly wider smile. “There’s quite a bit you don’t know about me.”

“Got me there.” Yang shifted, clearing her throat awkwardly while grasping for the appropriate response. Ironically, the one that seemed to suit the situation was the same that immediately sprang to the tip of her tongue. “I look forward to learning more about you.”

“A sentiment I share,” Winter replied easily, even going so far as to lightly loop an arm around her waist. “There are many mysteries in the world.The mystery that is another person happens to be one of the more enjoyable ones to discover.”

“Are there any that _aren’t_ enjoyable to discover?” Ruby’s voice held a genuine note of curiosity, though she seemed nervous as well. If Yang had to guess, her sister probably understood it was all an act and was trying to play her part as best she could.

“As it happens, yes.” The Atlesian held out her other hand, open palm facing up and empty. Then, she closed her hand quickly and, when she opened it again, revealed one of Ruby’s bullets. For a moment, the sisters were stunned. “Magic tricks are much smaller mysteries but some of the magic is lost once you know how the trick is performed.”

“Whoa, how’d you do that?”

Winter raised a brow. “Are you _sure_ you want to know?” Ruby nodded fervently. “I’ll show you.” Then, she moved the bullet into such a position that it was caught between her finger and thumb but wasn’t obvious when she held her hand palm up. The Atlesian slowly closed her hand, showing how she slipped the bullet into her palm in the same motion. “It takes some practice.”

“Huh.” Then, the younger woman’s shoulders fell slightly. “I guess that makes sense; it’s the obvious answer.”

“It is, but for a moment, it didn’t occur to you, and for that moment, the mystery was worth the ignorance. Now, the mystery is gone.”

“Do you know any others?” The question left her mouth before Yang had a moment to think better of it. Once she’d asked, though, she had to commit to it. “Another little mystery for us?”

Winter paused, her expression thoughtful before nodding. “There’s one I know that I’m quite certain no one will ever figure out; I used to do it for my younger siblings when they were small. Choose an animal.” 

A moment passed before Yang realized the question was directed towards her. “Oh, uh… how about a bear?”

Using both of her hands, the Atlesian cupped them in front of her mouth and blew, making a grand show of moving her hands as if she was forming something within them, moving from in front of her to a bit further away every few seconds before she resumed blowing. It… looked a bit strange and she couldn’t help but glance towards her sister, who seemed just as confused. Neither of them could begin to fathom what the woman was doing.

Then, she held out both hands, opening them to reveal a small, crystal-like bear standing in her palms.

“There. Granted, it’s not to the same degree of craftsmanship as the dagger you gave me-”

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Ruby reached forward, carefully picking it up. “How did you- it’s cold, it’s _ice_ , is that what this is?”

“Yes. As for the how…” Winter put a finger to her lips. “I’m afraid that has to remain a mystery for now.”

Yang slowly shook her head in a mix of surprise and awe. “You’re going to have to teach me that sometime.”

Again, the woman watched her for a moment with that odd look in her eyes before nodding. “I just might. Though, you may have to teach me to smith in return. I think I would like to make something for you one day.”

That got Ruby’s attention, though she continued to hold the ice bear gently. “Wait, you want to learn how to make weapons? What kind of weapons?”

Fondly, she rolled her eyes. “She’s a bit of a weapons nut and the resident engineer for our tribe.”

“Ah, so, this ‘Crescent Rose’ of yours, you not only built it yourself but drew the plans for it as well?”

“Yeah!” Silver eyes began shining with excitement. “I can’t wait to show her off. I can finally use her and Raven’s even going to let me join the Grimm patrols!”

“Ah, yes, I remember hearing something akin to that before I was introduced to Yang.”

She winced, reaching up to run a hand through her hair nervously. They… _really_ didn’t get off to a good start. “Introduced, heh. That’s one way of putting it.”

“Don’t worry,” Winter said with a smirk. “In time, this will be a funny story.”

Yang wasn’t entirely certain about that- and not in the sense the Atlesian meant, either. Obviously, it was a casual way of continuing the charade, but to her, it dug a bit deeper.

 _Would_ this be a funny story in retrospect? She couldn’t imagine herself ever going up to Raven and saying ‘hey, remember that time you kidnapped a woman and decided I would marry her? That was hilarious!’ and neither could she see herself finding amusement in those first few exchanges. The more she thought back on it, the more guilty she felt, wondering if Winter would’ve even been in the situation in the first place had she not fought with Raven so often. Maybe-

Suddenly, she felt something pressing lightly against her chin, registering a moment later Winter’s knuckle as it guided their gazes to meeting. “Don’t worry. In time, this _will_ be a funny story.”

The second time saying the words sounded more like a promise, one meant to lift her spirits. She tried to meet it with a smile, plastering one in place long enough for the Atlesian to relent. After that, Yang turned her attention to her sister. “You looking forward to the demo tonight?”

“Yeah!” Ruby could hardly contain herself. “Once everyone sees what Crescent can do, Raven will _definitely_ let me go on the patrols!”

“Joining the patrols is important to you.” Winter hummed. “Are Grimm a considerable threat here?”

Ruby and Yang exchanged a look. “Well, not _in_ the tribelands, but…”

Yang knelt down and drew a crude map with her finger. “When Mom leads the patrols, she ranges farther than the boundaries and actually tracks down the packs and flocks, destroying them and helping the neighboring territories. Raven’s not crazy about it but she doesn’t give Mom any grief.”

“Do you believe Raven will ever change her mind about interacting with the rest of Mistral in a more constructive way?” The Atlesian raised a brow.

“No.” A shake of her head. “As long as she’s leading the tribe, we’re stuck in this rut. Things will change when I take over, though.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Then, Winter turned her attention to Ruby. “I look forward to seeing your display but you’ll have to excuse us for the moment. There’s something I would like to talk to Yang about over dinner.”

“Oh, yeah, no problem.” The young woman waved and smiled. “I’ll see you two then.”

With that, they took their leave, wandering in the general direction of the food tent. They took their time, though, the silence stretching between them before Yang could ensure they were alone. “Stark’s tied up and ready.”

“Excellent. I assume the plan is for me to slip away during the display. Will you be coming with?”

“Yeah, I’ll have to lead you out of the encampment without being seen.” She reached up, running a hand through golden locks. “That’ll be the easy part of all this.”

“And the hard part?”

“Dealing with Raven after,” she said with a brief chuckle. “She’s probably going to be pissed.”

“Is there anything I can do-”

“She’s not your problem. She’s mine.” A brief sigh. “Don’t worry about that. You’ll have your hands full getting home. It’s getting colder and winters in Mistral can be tricky things. Maybe not the blizzards you’re used to but worrisome all the same.”

“Trust me, your winters will be rather mild and I don’t mind.” Winter put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. “The journey home doesn’t concern me. I made it here, didn’t I?”

“You also got ambushed and captured by a tribe of bandits.”

“So it would seem.”

Yang’s brows rose, looking back to find a small smile on the woman’s lips. “So it would _seem_ ? Isn’t that _exactly_ what happened?”

“Not exactly.” Winter looked at her as they both stopped walking. “You’ve been honest with me, Yang. I would like to return the favor.” Her pleasant expression didn’t waver. “I _wanted_ to be captured by your tribe; the mission my mother sent me on demanded I find out the fate of that village in the valley. I had planned on becoming a prisoner and escaping once I had the information I sought but did not expect the arranged marriage proposition.”

Confusion splayed across her features and she didn’t bother trying to hide it. “Then, why haven’t you tried to escape yet? Mom told you about the village-”

“ _After_ you offered to help me escape, and I sense you’re the sort of person to feel guilty if I had made my escape unaided. That you were unable to directly help would weigh on your mind and gnaw at your soul, and I couldn’t have that.” Her smile pulled a little wider. “You have a strong and true heart, Yang. I don’t regret the slight delay of a few days and, I can assure you, my trip home will be a safe one. I don’t want you worried about me; you have enough troubles here.”

Dumbly, she nodded. “Yeah… okay.”

“Does it change how you see me? Knowing I could’ve escaped whenever I so chose?”

“Yes and no?” A shrug. “I mean, I felt horrible that this happened to you but, if it’s what you wanted… I mean, Raven could’ve been nicer about it, still...”

“But?”

“But, I guess, it’s… comforting? Knowing that you did have _some_ choice in the manner.” She shrugged, a blush coming to her cheeks as thoughts swirled around her head. All this time she spent trying to make things right… “I mean… I don’t know what I mean.”

Gently, Winter cupped her cheek and lightly guided her so their gazes met. “Take your time. Your opinion matters to me and I would greatly appreciate it if you shared.”

“I guess… it doesn’t change much.” A frown touched her lips. “In the end, you’re here because of me, either because you need my help to escape or because you don’t want to hurt my feelings by escaping alone. Either way, it’s still the same result, even if the circumstances are _slightly_ different.”

“Hmmm. I see.” The Atlesian appeared disappointed. “I’d hoped to set your mind at ease with that confession. It appears I’ve failed that.”

“Look, it’s not you-”

“Yang.” A small chuckle. “Let me take the blame for once. I put myself in this situation deliberately; I never intended to cause you pain through my actions. For that, I apologize.”

“Then, I guess… I appreciate your honesty and… I hope this wasn’t… _all_ bad,” she said wistfully.

“Far from it.” Winter smirked, allowing her hand to drop. “I daresay this is the best trip I’ve ever had. Granted, there aren’t many contenders, but this is still the best by far.”

“Well, that’s good, at least.” A sigh. “Let’s… go eat. Put on a good show for everyone.”

“Very well.” She offered her hand. “Let us.” Yang raised a brow. “Perhaps it’s not a common part of your culture, but in Atlas, it’s not entirely uncommon to see two individuals who are affectionate towards each other holding hands.”

“Oh.” Tentatively, she took Winter’s hand, slightly surprised that she could feel the roughened patches along her palm from gripping her sword. “We… do that here, too. I guess this’ll really sell it, huh?”

A small smirk. “Only if you relax.”

“You caught me off guard, that’s all.” Yang coughed into her free hand. “It’s kinda silly but… I’ve never held someone’s hand before. I… usually don’t have the time to indulge in little things like that.”

“That’s understandable.” Winter nodded. “To be perfectly frank, I’ve rarely been past this point. Courtship is often long and complicated in Atlas.”

“So, you lose interest quickly?”

“More like they do something to annoy me.” Her brows pinched together briefly. “I’m sure you understand; the problem with being from a prominent family is that, at some point, people jump to conclusions due to your family name. I have little patience for such weaseling.”

“Yeah, though people usually run _away_ when they realize who I am.” Lightly, she started towards the food tent again while pulling the Atlesian after her, smiling softly when the woman followed. It was a little ridiculous, if she allowed herself to think about it long enough, that she would have this strong of a reaction to deceptive actions. It didn’t mean anything but the warmth of someone else’s hand in hers… she liked it.

“Forgive my ignorance but I would rather like to have _that_ problem.” A heavy sigh. “I can’t count how many suitors have attempted to throw themselves at my feet for a chance at attaining my family’s prestige.”

“You know, a few of them _probably_ threw themselves at your feet for your sake.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, you’re attractive. You’re well spoken.” She grinned. “You’re assertive.”

“Most say I’m curt, stubborn, and ill tempered.”

“Yeah, and a lot of people say I have an anger problem.” A shrug. “Still, there’s some people who see past that.”

“Like you?”

“... yeah.” Finally, they reached the food tent, letting go of each other’s hands so they could collect their bowls and utensils. Leftovers from one of the previous meals but that didn’t matter; honestly, Yang didn’t have much of an appetite at present. When they sat down, she voiced the first thing that came to mind. “You... said courtship is long and complicated in Atlas.”

“Yes,” Winter replied, taking a moment to mix the beef and rice together in her bowl before continuing. “It starts with an indication of interest. Then, there’s a period of visitation along with the giving of gifts. That’s all the ‘unofficial’ part of the process, the prelude if you will. Proper courtship starts when the families meet and discuss dowry and living arrangements, and then there’s a three month period where the interested parties join each other for activities - my family traditionally uses hunts and balls, for instance. If all goes well, next comes the proposal, usually from the party of lower social standing.”

“Usually?”

“Generally speaking.” The Atlesian chuckled, though the sound seemed to lack sincere amusement. “When the party of higher social standing proposes, it’s… considered an affront if the proposal is refused. Some… take advantage of that.”

“Okay, it _does_ sound long but not _that_ complicated.” Yang started digging into her bowl.

“Ah, but there’s plenty of nuances. For instance, the gifts that are given; they must fit into certain parameters.” The woman paused, thoughtfully chewing before she continued. “As an example, due to my social standing, I can only offer items that have been passed down through my family to indicate earnest interest. Anything made by hand indicates potential interest and anything bought indicates polite interest. Someone of lesser standing, though- a farmer or a blacksmith- has different requirements. Often, they don’t have anything passed down through family to offer, so it is considered an indication of polite interest to give something made or grown and earnest interest if bought.” 

“Okay, _now_ it’s getting complicated.”

“I tried to warn you.” She shook her head. “There are other requirements sometimes and it can get quite confusing, especially among nobility.”

“So, you’re like... a princess back home?”

Winter smiled. “Something like that. Though, I have no claim to my family’s title.”

In the back of her mind, Yang wondered if her gift of a dagger counted as polite interest. “I guess you would’ve used that to leverage Raven for the information you needed, if things had gone differently?”

“Yes. I mentioned something similar to her during the ambush.”

“You did?” Her brows drew close together in confusion. “Huh. I wonder why she didn’t mention that.”

“I don’t think she took me entirely seriously.” Briefly, a hand reached up to brush against her temple. “Plus, she apparently decided I would make a perfect wife for you, so I doubt money would’ve interested her.”

Yang forced a smile and a laugh, focusing on what remained of her dinner. “Guess she was wr-”

“Well, you two are pretty chummy.” Vernal stopped beside them, holding her own bowl and smirking insufferably. “Someone _finally_ came to terms with one of Raven’s decisions, huh? Can’t wait to see her face when she gets back. It might actually scare her to death.”

Before she had a chance to reply, Winter stood up, towering over the other woman with a small frown on her lips. “I realize you have long been allowed to make such comments but I _must_ insist they stop.”

“And why’s that?” Vernal lightly set the bowl down, acting as if she might fight the Atlesian.

“As part of our wedding vows, I must pledge to protect, support, and comfort Yang. That is what your people ask of our union. _My_ people expect that one must act in the manner they wish to be regarded during the union while courting.” Her eyes turned cold, body shifting ever so slightly, and Yang realized she’d adopted the same aggressive stance from when she was wielding a hairbrush in her own defense. “Therefore, I cannot allow you to insult her. Not now and not ever again. Am I clear?”

For a moment, it looked like the other shoe would drop and the fight would begin. 

Then, Vernal’s shoulders dropped and she nodded, collecting her bowl in one hand. “Alright, I’ll knock it off. At least one of you has a spine.”

Before she could move away, Winter stepped in front of her, her gaze turning even colder and sharper than before. “Yang has shown you mercy all these years. _I_ won’t.”

Quickly, Yang got to her feet and stepped between them, a hand pressing gently in the middle of the Atlesian’s chest as she spoke to Vernal. “Look, things are gonna change now. I can’t be your punching bag anymore.”

Vernal appeared taken aback, taking a few steps away. “Uh… right… sorry.”

As the woman left the food tent, Yang noticed that everyone else had fallen silent and cast her gaze around, encouraging her tribemates to continue with their meals. Once they did, she turned her gaze to Winter. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I did.” Blue eyes flicked over to their dinner, both bowls nearly empty. “Were you done?”

“... more or less.” A sigh. “You?”

“I am.”

“Okay.” A frown touched her lips. “Let’s… just… go somewhere else until the demonstration starts.”

Winter’s expression fell. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Nah, it’s just…” Yang cast a quick glance around. “C’mon. We’ll talk outside.” After they left the tent, she spoke in a low voice so that only the woman would hear. “Look, things are always complicated with Vernal. I get it, why she always gives me hell.” She stopped them, lightly grabbing Winter’s hand. “But I… appreciate what you did. No one aside from Ruby’s ever stood up for me like that and she doesn’t say that sort of stuff where Mom or Dad can hear.”

“It seems you don’t often argue with her.”

“Words mean we’d have to admit that she wants to be me just as bad as I want to be her.” She looked around. “There was a time when Vernal lived with us but wasn’t officially part of the tribe. She had the choice to leave but… stayed.” Another sigh. “It’s easier to fight and throw a few punches so we can get out our mutual anger over being in each other’s position.”

Winter lightly squeezed her hand. “For what it’s worth, I don’t think you should put up with her comments any further. If nothing else, perhaps you can find a middle ground with her. She clearly cares about Raven and the fate of the tribe. Find a way to work with that.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” Her gaze lifted to the sky, noting the sun heading towards the horizon. “Ruby probably won’t start for another hour or so.”

“Is there somewhere we could sit for a while?” A smile touched her lips. “I think I’d like to watch the sunset.”

“Yeah. This way.”

Yang led the way over to a tall tree, walking around to where boards had been nailed into the bark. Then, she began climbing, transitioning to the branches about halfway up. Time and experience had taught her which branches would bear her weight and she carefully showed Winter which ones to use, though the woman seemed to have no problem ascending the tree. Finally, they reached high enough that they had an unimpeded view of the sunset.

She stood on a branch just a bit above the one her companion had chosen, one hand lightly bracing against the trunk as a gentle, chilly wind stirred the treetops.

“Yang.”

Her gaze drifted down to see Winter had opted to sit on her chosen branch, straddling it the same as she would her mount and leaning back against the trunk. “Yeah?”

“Come here.”

“What?”

She gestured towards the branch. “This one is strong enough to support us both. Please, join me.”

“Uh… okay.” Carefully, she maneuvered down to the lower branch and sat on it, pulled back until she rested against Winter’s chest. “Is… there a reason…”

“Yes.” Her heart skipped a beat. “It’s a difficult position to be in, shouldering the burden of a legacy you never asked for and all that comes with it. You’re strong, with a true heart, and for all you’ve given me thus far, all I can give in return for now is this.” The Atlesian wrapped her arms loosely around Yang, cradling her. “Let yourself relax. Forget the stress of what is to come. Release the mistakes of the past. Accept comfort and feel peace.”

It wasn’t what she’d hoped for- and, in the moment, she hesitated to put into words what she _had_ hoped for- but it still… meant something. Even as a light blush rose in her cheeks, she did as asked and relaxed into Winter’s embrace. She pushed aside the thoughts of Raven and Vernal and everything else and they watched the sunset in silence.

It was one of the nicest things someone had ever done for her, given her a chance to just… _be_.

As twilight descended upon the forest, fire flared to life below in lanterns and torches to light the way around the encampment. The largest, in what constituted the tribe’s meeting area, illuminated the growing crowd as many turned out to see what Ruby had spent so long perfecting.

For a brief, selfish moment she considered breaking her promise.

“We should head down soon,” Winter said in a soft voice. “It will help solidify your alibi.”

As she ventured a response, her voice became hardly above a whisper as she closed her eyes. “We don’t have to...”

“Yes, we do. I’ll not have you suffer any further abuse on my account.”

“Alright.” Yang sighed heavily, opening her eyes and shifting forward. “Let’s get going, then.”

They climbed down from the tree, the darkness and her heavy heart making it difficult to find her footing. She slipped a few times but her foot would find purchase a moment later and she chalked it up to her dour mood. For the first time in her life, she had a friend, someone who saw who she was and didn’t balk or run away, was unafraid of what it meant to be near her.

As much as she hated it, maybe Raven had her ‘type’ pegged all along.

When they arrived on the ground, the Atlesian set a hand on her shoulder. “Yang? Is there something on your mind?”

“I’m just a little melancholy is all,” she replied, trying to brush off the concern and quickly latching onto a plausible explanation. “Ruby joining the Grimm patrols- it’s only a matter of time before she leaves the tribe for a bit and wanders. I miss her already, that’s all.”

“I can sympathize. Watching younger siblings take wing is a mix of pride and sorrow. However, I doubt she’ll remain gone for long.” Yang looked over to see Winter smiling softly. “If for no better reason than to visit you, she’ll return as often as she can. I’m sure of it.”

“Thanks.” Again, she forced a smile, reaching up to pat the hand on her shoulder. “C’mon.”

Together, they walked to the meeting area and joined the crowd around Ruby. The flickering light from the fire threw shadows all around, catching on Crescent Rose’s deadly scythe blade, and already she could feel a groan welling up in her chest. Of _course_ it wouldn’t be _just_ a sniper; although he rarely came around, when he _did_ , her little sister would become like a second shadow to their Uncle Qrow. 

At least she had _a_ plan for close combat.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Yang watched in silence as Ruby showed off the functionalities and capabilities of her baby, swinging it around with ease and drawing more than a few alarmed shouts as their tribemates tried to dive out of the way. Eventually, her forced expression turned genuine at seeing how genuinely happy her sister was with her accomplishment, and a single shot fired at a predetermined target not only showcased the weapon’s accuracy- shooting the stem off an apple in the relative dark qualified as impressive in her book- but also the power of the punch as it exploded a second apple set just behind the first.

“That was impressive,” Winter said in a low voice while leaning towards her.

Without missing a beat, she smirked. “That’s my sister.” A moment passed. “I’m gonna miss her.”

“Ah, so _now_ her imminent departure is on your mind.” Confused, Yang looked at the woman. “You were lying before; you weren’t thinking about Ruby. Now, though, you are.”

“Uh…”

“You needn’t explain yourself.” A small shrug. “I have not been wholly honest either. I can’t begrudge you your secrets.”

For a moment, she considered coming clean right then but ultimately decided against it. 

Ruby’s demonstration had drawn to a close, the tribe clapping and murmuring encouragement. For the most part, they preferred quieter methods of dispatching foes and prey; blades were common among the tribe. However, no one could doubt that her sister could shoot them from afar or cleave them up close with her Crescent Rose. Once Raven heard about the demonstration, she’d probably let Ruby go out with Mom on her next hunt.

As her sister bounced towards her, Crescent Rose towering over her, Yang opened her arms and swept Ruby up in a tight hug.

“Good job, Rubes.”

“Thanks!” Silver eyes shone in the firelight. “I’m so pleased with my baby! She’s gonna help me slay _so_ many Grimm!”

“They’ll call you the Grimm Slayer,” she replied, letting go of her sister. “Just, stay with Mom on the first few hunts, yeah? I know you can take care of yourself but you need some time to get some experience under your belt.”

“Okay!” In the heat of the moment, nothing could dampen the young woman’s mood. “I can’t wait to show Raven! She’s gonna be _so_ impressed!”

“Yeah, she will.” Looking up at the sky, Yang noted the dark clouds blowing in as the wind turned colder than before. “Make sure you put her up before that storm starts.”

“Storm?” Ruby looked up at the sky. “It’s… too late in the season for a rain storm, isn’t it?”

“It’s snow,” Winter said, watching the encroaching clouds.

“Snow?” Yang’s brows pinched together. “We usually don’t get the first snow until next month.”

“It’s come early this year.”

Another strong gust of cold wind made her shiver and Yang tapped her sister’s shoulder. “We should get ready for bed. If that’s really snow, we’ll have a lot of work tomorrow.”

“Right.” Ruby turned. “Night Yang, Winter! See you in the morning!”

They waved before heading to Yang’s tent and entering, as if preparing for bed. However, before they could get too far, Yang put a finger to her lips and gestured towards her bedroll. As Winter stepped aside, she moved and revealed the secret little rip at the edge of her tent’s back wall. Cautiously, she lifted it up and slipped out, waving for the Atlesian to follow her.

Like she had a hundred times before, she slipped through the back areas of the tents, sticking to the shadows until she reached the wooden perimeter wall. There, she found the secret latch and pushed at it until a section of the wall slid away. Glancing over her shoulder, she found Winter close behind with her sword at her hip and the two were able to pass through the opening easily, pushing the section back into place until the quiet _click_ signalled it was secure.

“There.” She kept her voice low. “Now, follow me; there’s a deer path that goes to the river but keep quiet. There’s guards posted to watch this part of the forest but they mostly just listen for anything suspicious. As long as we move quickly and quietly, they won’t spot us.”

“Lead and I will follow.”

With a nod, Yang turned and picked her way through the dense underbrush, having long ago memorized the route. Eventually, they came to the clearing, the sound of the river growing louder along with the gentle chuffing of Stark as he awaited his master’s return. When they broke through the trees, the reindeer noticed them and trotted over, having dislodged his reins from the tree.

Winter began speaking to the creature in her native tongue, the words coarse yet fluid, and ran her hands along Stark’s head and neck to calm him.

Yang watched with a heavy sensation sitting on her chest. She knew this to be the right course of action yet it pained her to see the woman go. “You should leave now, before that storm hits. You aren’t outfitted for a snow storm.”

“Don’t worry about me,” she replied, turning her attention away from the reindeer and taking a step closer. “You have enough worries troubling you; don’t let me become one of them. I’ve been through far worse than this before.”

“Still-”

“Yang.” Another step forward. “Trust me, as I have trusted you.”

Her shoulders fell a little. “Alright.”

“Thank you.” Then, she reached up, retrieving the little red gem that had sat at the hollow of her throat before. “Before I leave, take this.” With gentle motions, Winter pinned the gem to Yang’s orange scarf, hiding it behind a fold so it wouldn’t be easily seen. “Legend has it this gem is a very special sort of dust crystal. It will keep you warm, even in the coldest of nights. Keep it close.”

“Then, shouldn’t _you_ keep it? It gets colder in Atlas than it does here.”

“The cold doesn’t bother me,” Winter replied flippantly, lips curling into a soft smile. “My mother only gave me that jewel a few years ago and I’ve never suffered from the cold, even in the depth of my namesake.” Then, the Atlesian leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Yang’s forehead, surprising her enough that it elicited a gasp. “Take care.”

As Winter turned to mount the reindeer, an impulse tore through her so fast she didn’t have time to process it before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the other woman, squeezing her eyes shut. “I’m… I…” She choked on the words, knowing she _shouldn’t_ be selfish and say them but unable to keep them locked away- at least, not entirely. “I’m… going to miss you.”

They weren’t the words she _wanted_ to say but they were true regardless.

The woman turned in her arms and returned the embrace. “Not for long. I promise.”

Maybe she was right. Maybe she’d eventually forget.

In the moment, though, she wanted to argue and instead bit her tongue. Winter had a home and family far away, a life that didn’t include the tribelands. She needed to return to it.

Yang drew away first, summoning her inner strength to force yet another smile. For a moment, it seemed like Winter would linger, but then she looked at the clouds closing in and mounted up.

“Be careful,” she said, pushing everything else down. “Try not to run into any more bandits.”

“I will, _Drachen_.” With that, Stark broke out into a gallop in the direction Yang had indicated, the two of them quickly disappearing down a trail that would lead to the western coast of Mistral.

A harsh wind blew but she couldn’t feel it, suddenly numb to the chill in the air as she watched down the trail until long after Winter and Stark were out of sight. Mechanically, she returned to the encampment and snuck back to her tent. It wasn’t until she was standing there, looking down at her spare bedroll that it occurred to her that… she would be sleeping alone tonight.

And it shouldn’t affect her so, shouldn’t put a crack in her chest, but it suddenly made her feel _extremely_ alone. For the past few days, she’d had a friend, a confidant, someone who sympathized with her struggles. And now?

Slowly, Yang knelt down in front of her bedroll, the one she’d shared with Winter the night before. Beyond her tent, she could hear the whipping wind and the patter of something- rain or snow, she couldn’t be sure- but she just stared and reflected over the last few days. Hours must’ve passed.

She heard the flap to her tent move but she didn’t flinch.

“So, she’s gone.”

Yang got to her feet and turned around, seeing Raven standing just inside her tent. Bits of snow clung to black strands and her cheeks were rosy, the wind still howling outside, likely driven back to the encampment by the weather.

“Yeah. She’s gone.” As the words left her mouth, tears she’d been holding back for so long began to stream down her face as her hands clenched into fists. “I challenge you for leadership of the tribe.”

The woman nodded solemnly and stepped forward… then held her arms open. “I yield.”

Without another word, Yang stepped forward and hugged Raven, sobbing into her shoulder. The irony didn’t escape her; for once in her life, defying the woman actually brought more pain than satisfaction, and though she knew she’d done the right thing, it didn’t stop the hurt.

Much to her surprise, no sharp reprimand came. No discouragement, no rebuke. For the first time in her life, Raven treated her with softness and care.

“When I met Tai and Summer, I thought to myself… why go back? This is all I could ever want.” She spoke softly, her voice a bit gruff from the change in weather. “But I knew I had to, just as you knew you had to let her go. Now, make this tribe worthy of her return.”

“She’s- she’s not coming back,” she replied through her tears, sniffling.

“Oh, Yang.” Raven chuckled, carding her fingers through golden strands. “That’s not the point.”

It took her a moment to catch on but, when she did, she drew away and looked into red eyes. For the first time, she saw something in her mother, something beyond their shared physical appearances. She saw a kind of pain she could feel in her own heart. Then, she understood.

The tribe’s laws had forced them together and, by that same stroke, forced them apart. Unless Yang brought the changes she’d always hoped for, all the pain would be for nothing. She had to make this worth the agony.

“I miss her,” she said, and it almost sounded pathetic to her own ears.

“I know you do, my little dragon.” Raven embraced her again. “I know you do.”

Yang accepted the comfort offered as the storm raged outside.


	6. The Fury

The wind howled for the sixth day straight as Yang awoke, still not accustomed to the sight that greeted her. After Raven yielded her right to lead the tribe, her parents had moved into a new tent and left the tribe leader’s for Yang. It felt… weird, still, too big for a single person, and nostalgic. Growing up, she’d slept in this tent. And now, it belonged to her.

Even after three months, the realization still hadn’t fully sunk in yet.

With a sigh, she sat up, reaching over to turn up the low light of the lantern that hung next to the bed. She hadn’t yet learned to navigate the sectioned off area at the back of the large tent reserved for sleeping in the dark. Thankfully, she only needed a little light to help her get dressed, wrapping her orange scarf around her neck as usual with the red gem prominently displayed.

No one- for even a moment- doubted Yang had helped Winter escape. The day she assumed control of the tribe, she received enough odd looks to confirm that everyone already knew the truth but wisely chose not to broach the subject. Even Vernal had merely given her a pat to the shoulder in passing that day. Notably, the teases and jibes that had characterized their relationship before hadn’t returned and, like the rest of the tribe, Vernal followed her lead with… minimal resistance.

Briefly, she touched the gem and a frown touched her lips.

In the months since, she’d begun implementing the changes she’d always sought. In a weird twist of fate, Mistral was suffering from the worst winter in recent memories, and the villages that bordered the tribelands were suffering because of it. By opening up the tribelands for use as trading routes, food and supplies were able to move between the struggling villages much quicker, and the tribe had gained a source of income in providing safe and efficient passage through the lands. That income, in turn, helped pay for extra food, as their hunts proved more and more difficult through the snow storms.

Summoning her strength, Yang left the sleeping area and entered the tent’s main quarters, noting someone- likely Mom- had left a bowl of rice and some fried eggs sitting over hot coals for her breakfast. She collected them and sat at the low table in the tent, eating her breakfast in silence while picking out the sounds of the camp waking up and the storm battering them.

To secure not only the income but food and supplies, Yang had personally visited the neighboring villages. They regarded her warily at first, seeing the striking similarity to her mother, but eventually came to work with her. She even got a few marriage proposals after the first month, which made her parents laugh. Dad teased her for being a heartbreaker while Mom encouraged her to give some of them a chance. Raven… would just give her a secret, soft look. In the end, she _had_ given a few a chance, and gone on a few dates despite the unusual weather. Unlike before, she didn’t have to hide her identity and had freedom to leave the encampment as she pleased. But… something was missing.

Once finished with her meal, Yang collected her gauntlets and slipped them onto her wrists. One of the laws of the tribe stated that she, as the leader, must be ready to defend the tribe at a moment’s notice.She didn’t expect anything to happen, of course, but had to be armed regardless. Then, she stepped out of the tent to face the day.

Snow piled high around the camp, a dedicated team going around and knocking the accumulated drifts from the tops of tents to prevent them from collapsing. The snow on the ground was knee deep and trudging through it soaked everyone’s pants; even Ruby, who preferred her skirts, had taken to wearing pants to prevent frostbite on her legs. Yet, despite the wind and snow and cold, Yang couldn’t feel it, requiring only a single layer to feel comfortable while others were bundled against the elements. She considered it might be her semblance, bleeding out to keep her warm, or the gem at her throat. 

Honestly, she didn’t care.

“Hey, Rubes,” she said, spotting her sister trudging through the snow a few feet away with Crescent Rose resting against her right shoulder. “How’d the hunt go?”

“Another pack destroyed!” She cheerily responded, waving a gloved hand. “Those northern villages should be safer now.”

“Good. Find any deer while you were out?”

“No.” A shake of her head as her shoulders fell slightly. “Honestly, I didn’t even see a _squirrel_ on the way back.”

“Damn.” A heavy sigh. “Well, guess we’ll have to-”

Suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing with such force that Yang had to brace herself to keep from being bowled over.

“Yang!”

Squinting against the onslaught of wind and snow, she saw her sister huddling as her cape whipped around her. Carefully, Yang made her way over and wrapped an arm around the young woman, trying to guide her to the nearest tent. Before she could do that, though, a voice boomed out from the sky above.

_“WHERE IS THE ONE CALLED RAVEN?”_

Both of them turned their gazes towards the sky as a sudden calm fell over the encampment. There, surrounded by a glowing blue light that seemed to leak from her eyes, hovered a woman in a military style suit, white and dark blue with silver trimmings, and any attempt to process her appearance beyond that short circuited Yang’s brain as she arrived at two startling conclusions.

The woman looked _a lot_ like Winter.

The woman had to be the Winter Maiden.

 _“I’LL ASK ONE MORE TIME.”_ Her voice boomed again, cutting like a knife through the chilly air. Unlike Yang and Ruby, no puff of vapor escaped her mouth, as if her breath was as cold as the air around her. _“WHERE IS RAVEN?”_

“Yang! Ruby!” Both of them looked to see their parents running towards them, Raven at the front and glaring at the woman above. “Get somewhere safe!”

“Ruby, do what she says.” Lightly, she pushed her sister away while flicking her wrists to activate her gauntlets and raising her own voice. “My name is Yang Xiao Long! Any quarrel you have with a member of my tribe goes through me first!”

The light dimmed as the woman began lowering herself to the ground. “You are Yang?”

“Yes.”

“And you lead this tribe now?”

“Yes.”

The woman hummed as her feet touched the ground and the light grew brighter for just a moment. “Show me Raven. _Now._ ”

“ _I’m_ Raven.”

Briefly, Yang looked over her shoulder and saw the woman standing, red eyes almost glowing themselves. Surprisingly, she said nothing further, nodding towards her as a means of deferring.

“Then you’re the one I’m to deal with,” the woman said, the snow on the ground beginning to swirl around her. “First, I’d like to discuss how, when I sent my daughter to find the new Spring Maiden, you thought the proper response was to _kidnap_ _her_ and then _force her_ into an arranged marriage.” The swirling snow began to pick up speed as her tone turned colder. “While we’re on the subject, the fact you bound and gagged her, then tossed her about like a sack of flour certainly sparks my interest. That you, as a fellow Maiden, couldn’t recognize her as my daughter or, worse, _deliberately_ _ignored_ such is of _particular_ interest-”

“Mother.” Surprise washed over Yang as she recognized Winter’s voice but couldn’t see where it came from while looking around. “Please stop being so dramatic.”

Then, from a flurry of snowflakes, Winter appeared, wearing… the same clothes Summer had given her three months ago, albeit with a few minor alterations to make them fit a bit better, and the dagger Yang had given to her attached to her belt.

Although the woman looked displeased by the interruption, the swirling snowflakes died down and the light finally stopped bleeding from her eyes. “I told you-”

“I understand you have Maiden business to attend to but she _is_ the blood relative of the woman I’m courting and you _promised_ to be civil.” Then, her gaze shifted to land on Yang, and the soft look from months ago returned as she smiled. “I apologize, Yang. She’s… trying, believe it or not.”

With an aggravated sigh, Winter’s mother looked back to Raven. “Very well. Is there somewhere we may speak privately? We have quite the conversation ahead.” Blue eyes flicked over Raven’s shoulders. “Your partners may attend as well. They likely have no input on Maiden issues but should have some say as to the dowry.”

“Dowry?” Yang blinked, trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. “Courting?” Then, she looked at Winter. “What’s going on?”

“Again, I must apologize for my mother’s… antics.” A brief frown touched her lips. “She’s been rather displeased ever since my delay in returning to Atlas, to the point the season came early this year. Unfortunately, telling her the full story made her… angrier… hence my delay in returning.”

“Your mother… is the Winter Maiden.”

“Yes, just as Raven is the Spring Maiden.” A brief pause before her brow furrowed. “She… never mentioned that, did she?”

“No.” A sigh. “Damn Raven and her secrets.” Then, something struck her. “Wait, has she been the Spring Maiden my whole life?”

“Unlikely; Mother sensed that the Spring Maiden powers had transferred last year, hence why I was sent to investigate when the season felt a bit… off… this year.” Winter waved a hand dismissively. “For what it’s worth, she was old and I believe she may have been a friend of Raven’s. I don’t think Raven gained the powers through foul play but may have attacked the village to cover the transfer of power. Unlike in Atlas, the Spring Maiden often remains anonymous in Mistral.”

“Huh.”

“Hello, Ruby,” she said with a small smile. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Yeah, you too!” A nervous chuckle. “So, uh, does this mean the winter’s going to get, ya know… easier?”

“Yes, it should. Mother is rather easily vexed but she’ll come around after she’s said her piece.” Then, she turned back towards Yang and extended a hand. “Would you accompany me on a walk? I’m sure you have… questions.”

“Y-yeah.” She took the woman’s hand. “You, uh, wanna walk down by the river?”

“Of course.” Surprisingly, Winter turned and set Yang’s hand in the crook of her elbow, escorting her in a way she’d only read about in fairy tales. “Now, first, allow me to congratulate you on your ascension to tribe leader. I’m sure it was a difficult decision for you.”

“Yeah, that’s… one way of putting it.” With the lack of a storm, the pristine countryside looked remarkably peaceful. “She, uh, yielded. Raven did, I mean. We didn’t actually have to fight.”

“And you allowed her to remain, just as you planned. I’m glad.” She offered a smile. “Ruby with her weapon- I assume that means she joined the Grimm patrols?”

“Oh, yeah, she just got back from a hunt. She’s great at it.” Then, Yang shook her head. “Wait, can we go back to the dowry and courting for a second because I think I missed something.”

“That’s understandable. We only spoke of it briefly.” As they walked, she suddenly became aware that they weren’t trudging through the snow. They were walking _on top_ of the drifts and she couldn’t recall when that had happened, so stunned by everything else. “I did warn you, though, that Atlesian courting customs are long and complex, so there will be plenty of time to learn.”

“Hold on, I remember the conversation, I just… I’m not putting the pieces together.” Although she tried to keep her voice steady, it trembled a bit as she spoke. “I mean, you said that there’s an unofficial part, and _then_ comes the dowry talk.”

At that, Winter gave her a surprisingly mischievous smirk. “Ah, yes, the exchange of gifts. We did that during my… impromptu stay and our unofficial engagement.” She then pointedly touched the dagger at her hip. “I thought I had made that rather clear. You gave me this and I reciprocated by giving you my engagement gem.”

Yang blinked, bringing them both to a halt. “You _definitely_ left out the part where it’s an _engagement_ gem.”

“I suppose I did.” Much to her surprise, the woman didn’t seem upset or even marginally chagrined by her lack of clarification. “However, I _did_ make it clear that items passed down through the family indicate earnest interest.”

“Yeah, and you also said that something made from someone like me only indicates _polite_ interest,” she replied, wondering if she’d perhaps slept in and this was all a dream brought on by the cold weather.

“Someone like you? You are the same as me, Yang; as the daughter of a Maiden, we’re of the same social class.” A considerate hum. “Well, by Atlesian standards, anyway. Raven didn’t gain the powers until later in life, so you don’t share the same connection to them as I have. Becoming the Winter Maiden is an honor passed down through my family for generations; legend has it ice runs in our blood as a result.” A light chuckle. “I also considered that the inclusion of my family’s sigil signified _at least_ potential interest. One doesn’t often put that much detail into a gift without reason.” Then, her brows rose as if something had suddenly occurred to her. “Unless... you’re trying to politely tell me that I’ve misunderstood the situation-”

“N-no, I’m not saying that.” Heat rushed to her cheeks at that admission, her gaze turning away. “It’s just… I didn’t think you would really come back. Now, I’m not sure how the tribe could afford a dowry-”

“Your family isn’t paying; my family is.”

“What?”

“We’re both daughters of Maidens, yes, but you’re the _leader of a tribe_ , Yang. That puts _you_ at the higher social standing.” Another chuckle. “Regardless, you needn’t worry about the dowry conversation. I sincerely doubt your parents would demand too much and there are few things Mother would be unwilling to give.”

With a bit of gentle prodding, Winter led her towards the river- quite nearly made it without any correction, for having only visited the place once- where they found that the water had frozen over. It looked just as tranquil as always.

“Why me?”

“Beg pardon?”

“Why choose me?” Yang looked at the other woman, unsure how to put into words the doubts swirling about her mind. “I mean, if this is just, like, some sort of repayment-”

Winter sighed, turning towards her and taking both of Yang’s hands in hers. “I see I’ll have to be more direct. Yang, I meant what I said before. You are brave, with a strong heart, and the depth of your compassion is breathtaking. We’ve heard- even in Atlas- that the feared Branwen tribe has become both guardian and friend to their neighbors in recent months. I knew you had ascended to lead the tribe the moment I heard that and I know that the harsh winter likely made that transition even harder. Yet, you did it anyway. Your stubbornness is one of the traits I find endearing.” Her lips curled into a smile, one hand releasing hers to reach up and gently cup her cheek. “When I was thrown at your feet, you had many options available to you. The path you chose showed me enough of your character that I decided… I wanted to know you better and I would be _honored_ to call you my partner.”

There were many ways she _could_ have responded to that sentiment but only one managed to break free of the jumbled thoughts inside her head. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Some part of her couldn’t quite accept it was _that_ simple.

The overwhelming majority, though, decided to test it. With her free hand, she reached up, cupped the back of Winter’s head, and pulled her down into a kiss. For a brief moment, the woman seemed surprised by her action, but didn’t try to break away. Dimly, Yang could feel a light wind stir, swirling around them, but she didn’t dare open her eyes, not until a minute later when they were both in need of air and had to part. Only then did she see the flurries of snow that danced around them.

“So,” she said, trying to control her wild heartbeat. “Does this mean you’re joining the tribe?”

“Yes.” The woman paused, blinking for a moment, as if she hadn’t expected the kiss or how it would affect her. She took a moment to glance at the dancing flurries and calm them before continuing. “From what I gathered before, I could simply marry my way in but I would like to undergo the trial as well.”

“Alright. We’ll get to that once the snow clears up.” Wrapping her arms around Winter’s waist, Yang tucked herself under the woman’s chin.

There were words that wanted to come out but she couldn’t figure out a way to formulate them. In the end, she didn’t need to figure that part out in the moment. Winter… somehow understood.

She returned the embrace silently and rested her chin among golden strands. Snowflakes continued to swirl around them and danced on a light wind. Peace settled over them.

“By the way.” She mumbled into the woman’s chest. “What did you say before you left?”

“Hmmm?”

“Drak…”

“ _Drachen?_ ” Winter chuckled softly. “It’s old Atlesian for ‘dragon’. In Atlas, it’s common to give each other pet names and it was the one that came to mind in the moment. I’ve been… contemplating others over the past few months.”

Lilac eyes glanced around briefly. “Can I call you Snowdrift?”

“Of course.”

“Good.” She hugged the woman tighter. “So… for the next three months-”

“Unless expressly told to be somewhere else, I intend to spend the next three months at your side.” A hand ran up and down her back. “I’m sure there’s even more for me to learn now that you’ve become tribe leader. By that time, I should be a proper member of the tribe, correct?”

“Yeah,” Yang replied pulling back enough to look up into Winter’s eyes. “Do you want your own tent?”

Briefly, she balked. “Frankly, since we’ve _already_ shared a tent…”

“Good.” Then, she set her head back against the woman’s chest. “I have a _much_ bigger bed now.”

Winter seemed rather pleased with that development as well.

Somehow, she didn’t expect for this to be the result of that day what felt like another lifetime ago. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she would have to apologize to Raven for being so angry but decided that, no, even if the outcome _did_ work out in her favor, she was absolutely right to be angry about it.

… she _would_ have to admit that the woman did know ‘her type’ though, which almost felt worse, until she remembered the display from earlier. Perhaps having a Maiden for a mother-in-law might help curb some of the smugness she anticipated coming her way.

Maybe.


End file.
